


Wrought Iron Shackles

by Jocosely_Fuccy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Castiel makes Sam Cum, Chastity Device, Choking, Confessional, Confessional Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Domestic Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Domestic Service Kink, Dominant Dean Winchester, Dominant Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Fisting, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Home Invasion, Husband Dean Winchester, Impact Play, Impregnaion kink, Incest, Kink, Leashes, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mushy Incest, Panties, Panty Kink, Pet Play, Physical Abuse, Priest Dean Winchester, Priest Kink, Public Play, Puppy Play, Road Head, Sam is an Endless Hole, Scent Kink, Sibling Incest, Sorry To Any Catholics Reading This, Submissive Dean Winchester, Submissive Sam Winchester, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Underwear Kink, Underwear Theft, Verbal Degradation, Verbal Humiliation, What even are Condoms?, Wife Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, empty threats, role-playing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocosely_Fuccy/pseuds/Jocosely_Fuccy
Summary: The Winchesters are in an understood sexual and romantic relationship, and are currently exploring kink interests with one another when they aren’t on a case. For the most part, this fic is Top Dean/Bottom Sam, but that's subject to change at least a little bit chapter to chapter.**Here’s a warning now, we are opening with a dub-con/consensual non-con scene with threats of physical violence that was thoroughly negotiated before hand. Should this content be triggering for anyone, please feel free to Ctrl + F the name “Colonel Mustard,” and you’ll be safely dropped off in Sam and Dean’s incestuous afterglow of the triggering content!**





	1. Invasion

It was a warm night in the late Summer, Sam and Dean Winchester had been on a short string of routine salt and burn cases, and were honestly getting kind of bored with the easiness of the recent jobs. The brothers decided to take a night off with no nearby cases, so they stopped at a typical motel in Nebraska to spend the night before heading back to the bunker. Sam was sleeping in his bed, his head nuzzled into his pillow, slightly curled into himself so his tall frame would fit on the bed comfortably. 

The doorknob turned ever so slightly from the lock being picked on the other side, the door gently opening for a tall man dressed in all black to slip into the room, light from the doorway barely brightening a sliver of the room for a brief moment. Back into the pitch black darkness of the room, and quietly crept towards the bed where Sam was sleeping. The invader forced himself on top of Sam, jostling him awake.

“What are--” Sam tried to yell, only to have his cries muffled by a hand shoved over his mouth as he panicked.

“Listen here, pretty boy.” He started, an angry, rugged voice right above Sam’s face. “I’m going to fuck this perky little ass of yours, whether you like it or not. If you want to scream or try and call for help, don’t. I’ve got a few toys to make sure you comply, understand?” He asked cheekily, dragging the barrel of his gun down the midline of Sam’s chest. 

Sam nodded to comply, tears welling up in his eyes, still trying to shove the mysterious attacker off of him. 

“Good little whore.” He said, letting go of Sam’s mouth and licking the rim of his ear. He peeled back the rest of the sheets, exposing all of his victim’s naked body. 

“My brother will be back soon and he’ll kick your teeth in, you asshole.” Sam’s voice shook in terror, still half out of it from the interruption of his sleep. 

“Aww, you mean Dean? Well I assure you he won’t be joining us this evening.” He laughed, the sound of his zipper coming undone as Sam tried to throw a punch forward, only to have his fist caught. “Oh, feisty! Too bad you’re a predictable little bitch.” He taunted, throwing his own punch into Sam’s gut. The shock made Sam think he was going to puke as his face was forced back into the bed, being pinned down by his attacker. He quickly took Sam’s hands and bound them behind his back as tightly as he could.

“You can’t do this!” He cried, trying to resist and fend off the strange man and tear free from the rope, only to fail. He then heard the hammer of the gun click next to his ear, freezing in place in pure horror.

“I think my little friend here begs to differ.” He chuckled, pulling his cock out of his pants, applying a generous amount of saliva to his head and shaft, then to Sam’s hole. He pressed himself against Sam’s exposed ass and tugged at the back of his long hair when he slid his head inside him. A sharp stinging sensation ripped through Sam’s lower body, forcing him to tremble in response to the pain and pleasure. The gunman groaned as he forced all the way into Sam, rubbing against the nodule that was Sam’s prostate as he thrust into him. “I’m surprised a slut like you is still this tight after everything you’ve been putting this ass through.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam tried to dismiss the comment, grunting between his words as he was fucked by the stranger. 

“Bullshit. I know everything you’ve been up to, you disgusting piece of shit. That’s why I stopped by, figured i could get an easy lay out of you.” He mocked, smacking Sam’s ass as he starts to thrust harder and faster into him. Sam’s crotch was ground into the bed, his own erection rubbing precum into the sheets and on himself into a sticky mess. 

“If you know so much, why aren’t you better at fucking then?” Sam chided, fighting back hs moans to hide how much he was really enjoying it.

Sam’s attacker reaches below his hips, feeling the hot, wet puddle underneath him. “Looks to me like you’re having plenty of fun, you lying little slut.” He boasts, smearing the precum on Sam’s back, completely pulling out, and then slamming back into him as payback for his witty retort. It was hard not to shriek at the pain, but Sam bit his tongue to not agitate the man any further. “Ya know, I haven’t gotten off in a couple days now, I might just be able to fill you up, princess.” He joked, getting close to his sexual release. 

“No, you can’t!” Sam struggled even more, trying to get free of the rope, accidentally clenching around the cock inside him. 

“I’m pretty sure I can with how wet and velvety you feel inside, especially with your cock hungry ass milking me the way it is.” He laid over Sam’s back, really hammering away at his ass and firmly sinking his teeth into Sam’s shoulder. Just as he was about to cum, he slid his arm around Sam’s neck, slightly choking him between his bicep and forearm. 

Sam’s face was getting hot, his vision almost blurring, and then he felt some relief after a hot splash hit his lower insides. He struggled to protest, but he needed to catch his breath, almost panting. The assailant pulled out off Sam without warning, his seed leaking out of the freshly used hole. He got up from the bed, flipping Sam over and zipped his pants back over his still slick semi. “Here’s a few bucks since I did get off, and I can’t stiff a half decent whore.” He said condescendingly, piling a few singles onto the sticky mess that was Sam’s abs. With that, the mysterious stranger left the room, Sam trembling in the bed, sitting in a puddle of his own precum, and what was spilling out of his ass. He sat there for a few minutes, still tied up when Dean came bursting through the door, turning on the light and running to his brother. 

“You okay, Sammy?” He asked, untying Sam as fast as he could, kissing him on the forehead when he was finally free and still shaking. 

“I’m alright, just need a second to recover.” Sam replied, snuggling up to Dean with his voice breaking. 

“Take all the time you need, baby brother.” Dean nuzzled into Sam, wanting to let him know he was very much cared for. 

Ten or fifteen minutes had gone by, no one was really counting because the couple was just so comfortable in bed. “Hey Dean, next time maybe go a little lighter on the punching would ya? I did almost yellow card you for that one.” Sam laughed into his brother’s chest, critiquing the one less than perfect aspect of the experience. 

“Yeah, sorry about that. When I felt you winding up for the punch it was a reflexive thing.” He said wholeheartedly apologizing about the extra rough patch in the scene. “So who do you think did it, Sammy? Colonel Mustard with the lead pipe?” He laughed into the mop of hair on top of his brother’s head. 

“Oh, I have no idea! Maybe it was the Illuminati or a Russian sleeper cell.” Sam joked in a sarcastic tone, wanting to help Dean believe his acting was top notch. 

“Also, did you want to get off too? I’m happy to help if you need a hand.” He inquired, wanting to make sure Sam was thouroughly satiated with the sexual activities of the evening. 

“Well, I was thinking about this _one thing_ that didn't involve too much on your end…” Sam paused briefly, then whispered into Dean's ear.

“Oh, is that all? Go put ‘em on, you know I'm always game for _that_ , Sammy.” Dean laughed, practically shooing his brother off the bed. 

“What color did you want to do tonight, Dee?” Sam asked, digging through their duffle bag of nothing but sex toys. 

Dean was already taking off his clothes for their next adventure. “Like you've gotta ask!” He scoffs at his younger brother, shucking off his socks and boots. Sam grabs a small red wad of fabric and walks to the bathroom, emerging seconds later in a pair of ruby red lace panties.  
_Damn it Sam, you're gonna make me need to get off again looking this hot in those!_ Dean thought, starting to get another semi. 

“How do I look?” Sam asked coyly, sliding back into bed with Dean. 

“Too damn sexy, I might need to take you out of them.” Dean said quietly, leaning in and kissing down Sam's neck. Sam started melting into the bed, his bulge clearly noticeable in the panties he was wearing. 

“You always know just now to make me feel pretty.” The younger brother moaned slightly as the stubbly chin grazed his flesh.

“Well you are Daddy's little princess, you deserve to feel pretty.” With those words, Sam's whole body shuddered and he leaked through his panties. He never understood why he liked this stuff, but Dean telling him he's pretty and calling himself ‘Daddy’ revved his engine like no other. Dean reached down to tease the bulge in the deep red panties, gliding his hand across the surface of the gorgeous fabric. Dean scooped a large bead of precum from the panties onto the tip of his finger and slid it into Sam's mouth, feeding it to him. 

“Daddy, I want you so bad!” Sam cried, not wanting to contain himself any longer. 

“Don't worry, baby. I'm here to take care of you.” Dean said slyly into Sam's ear, shifting from being to the side of his lover to laying on top of him. He lowered his head to lick and suck on Sam's nipple, making his brother arch his back a little in pure pleasure. A muffled groan escaped Sam's lips as he bit his lower lip, tensing up at Dean sucking on the rather sensitive area. 

“Please, I don't know how much longer I can take it!” Sam whined, needing Dean to finish him off soon before he came in his panties. Dean began working his tongue down the musculature of Sam's torso, sliding the sexy undergarments off of him as he approached his destination. He gently kissed up the inside of his brother's thigh, using a free hand to stroke the already slicked cock inches away from his face. Sam nearly lost it, digging his hands into the sheets, his knuckles going white from his grip.

Dean looked up from Sam's cock, staring into his beautiful, hazel eyes. “Does daddy's little whore want to cum?” He asked with a grin, in that gorgeously deep, raspy voice of his. Sam nodded intensely, a pouty look on his face, not being able to choke out any words in that moment. With the enthusiastic response from his brother, Dean took to sucking the large, wet cock in front of him. 

“Dean!” Sam loudly groaned, loving how his older brother was at sucking his cock. After about a year and a half of doing this together, Dean was pretty much an expert on anything regarding Sam's body, especially when it came to knowing how to give him head. He took the entire length down his throat almost immediately, causing Sam make the cutest noises. Dean used his expert technique to stroke the cock that he loved so much with his mouth, Sam helping with some well timed thrusts into Dean's face. He cupped the balls in front of him, picking up his speed as he devoured his brother's member repeatedly. The entirety of Sam's body was tensing up, every muscle and vein within his forced even more to the surface of his skin, it was about to happen regardless of whatever the brothers wanted. Within seconds, Dean's palette was flooded with the taste and warmth of Sam's cum, which he greedily sucked down like it was going out of style. 

After a few final licks to assure the cock was all clean, he looked up at his brother, “You alright, sweet stuff?” he chuckled at his brother panting.

“Fucking fantastic.” Sam huffed back in response, still out of breath from his orgasm. “You’re hard again, did you need to go another round?” He asked, noticing his brother’s yet again hard cock.

“I’ll be fine, it's four in the morning, so we should get some sleep while we can before we head out tomorrow.”

“Okay, but let's sleep in the other bed, this one is--damp.” Sam laughed, pointing to the other queen sized bed in the room so they didn't have to sleep in the secretions of their amazing bodies. 

“Works for me, Sammy.” 

They climbed into bed together on the other side of the room, Dean cupping his body around his brother's huge body. “Goodnight, Dee.” Sam said, kissing his brother's hand and laying back over his waist. 

“Goodnight, baby.” Dean said, kissing the back of Sam's head. The two exhausted men quickly dozed off in the comfort of each other's arms, finally having a night to themselves for a change.  
Unless they got another job, they would have a chance to get back to the bunker for a few days, meaning they could relax and maybe have a little fun.


	2. Road Trip Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way back to the bunker, Castiel accidentally and unknowingly gets his hands a little dirty...

Thankfully the trip back to the bunker wasn’t very long at all, only about 3 hours, which Dean could probably do in his sleep. Due to the opportunity of the short drive from North Platte, Nebraska, Sam offered an idea to Dean as they were packing up and checking out of their motel that afternoon.

“Are you sure you want to do that, Sammy? Most of the drive is a straight shot along the 80, we may not be able to stop so easily if you need to call red and tap out.” Dean tried to reason, thinking the plan would be better if they were at home instead, even though he loved Sam’s proposal. 

“I’m sure I can handle it, I’ve gone two and a half hours without a problem before. I’ll just skip breakfast and stick to juice and coffee on the drive up.” Sam shrugged, still wanting to follow through on his idea.

“Alright, but if you need to tap out, let me know. But you are _not_ taking it out inside my car.” Dean pointed a a joking, but stern finger at his younger brother to show how serious he was. 

“Dude, don’t worry. Do you know if it’s charged anyway?” Sam asked, realizing he hadn’t thought of that before hand. 

Dean rummaged through the duffle bag with all their gear, pulling out a black butt plug and checking his phone. “The app says it’s almost fully juiced up, so it could easily last the whole ride if you really want to do this.”

“I’ll do it!” Sam cheered, taking the plug and grabbing the lube and running to the bathroom to insert the toy. He returned shortly after, adjusting his stance to be comfortable. “Wanna double check that it works?” Dean peeked at his phone to check, pressing a button to check for Sam’s reaction, a small yelp being his cue the toy was connected. 

“Seems to work just fine.” Dean smirked, hitting the button again for a few kicks.

“Yup!” Sam flinched again, loving the feeling of the vibrations.

“Alright, Sammy. I’ll load up the Impala. You go get us checked out, okay?” Dean said with a wink.

“Wait, Dean--you wouldn’t.” Sam’s eyes widened in pure terror, knowing what Dean was planning.

“I have no idea what you mean, baby brother.” Dean walked up to Sam with a wicked smile plastered across his face, giving him a quick kiss and heading out to the car. 

_He can’t be serious? He won’t use it when I’m in public, he can’t._ Sam thought, freezing in place for a moment. “Okay, I’ll go do that.” Sam said, shuffling out the door to the office. 

“This is gonna be so much fun.” Dean said to himself, grinning as he eyeballed Sam’s ass while he walked away. He buzzed Sam again as he opened the door to the office, barely allowing Sam time to cover his flinching from the pleasure. 

“Hey, I was just wanting to check out of my--my room, thanks.” Sam’s sentenced interrupted by the toy going off inside him. _Dean, you jerk!_ Sam began blushing a little as the woman at the counter helped him. 

“What was the room number?” She asked with a smile, typing away at the older computer. 

“It’s--uh--room number nine.” Every paused dictated by the plug buzzing away inside him, as he tried speaking. 

“Alright, so that’s two nights, will that be cash or card?” The woman asked, ignoring the pauses in Sam’s speech. 

“I’ll just do c--cash, th--thanks.” Sam fumbled through his sentence, getting out his wallet. 

“Are you alright, sir?” She asked, just trying to be polite. To which Sam just nodded in response, trying to take advantage of the gap in the pulsations. “Okay, that’ll just be $98.50.” Sam quickly pulled out the cash in twenties, and leaving them on the counter.

“Thank you, keep the change!” Sam said, quickly exiting the office with a wave and heading out to the Impala up front, Dean waiting in the driver’s seat.

“How ya feelin’ Sammy?” He asked with a huge smile, clearly pleased with himself.

“I hate you, so much.” Sam scowled at Dean from the passenger seat, only to receive another shock to his rear. 

“You know you love me, Sam.” Dean made the biggest puppy dog eyes he could to his brother. 

“Jerk.” Sam responded, pouting in his seat. “You’re the one getting coffee--you--ass.” He moaned, slipping further down into his seat, thankful he didn’t have to hide it anymore. 

“See? I knew you were having fun.” Dean chuckled at his brother’s expense, knowing he would genuinely speak up if something were wrong. “Just remember that this game is our secret, if you’re around anyone else you need to play it cool, or you’ll be punished.” He added, his voice growing more serious.

“Y--Yessir.” Sam responded, his voice breaking from the vibrations again, but it was more than that now. Being told he could be punished for breaking the rules sent a flutter of emotions through him, a tingle up his spine. 

“Good boy.” Dean cheered him on, patting him on the shoulder. “So how about we get some coffee? Bet you could use a pick me up after you were attacked last night.” 

“Yeah, plus we can’t have you falling asleep at the wheel.” Sam joked playfully at his older brother, only to be rewarded high the highest vibration setting yet, leaving him panting in the passenger seat.

“Sam, it’s a three hour drive. I’m honestly offended at you thinking I’m that much of a lightweight.” Dean pouted, but happy he got to use the higher settings as a punishment for Sam’s attitude. 

He was regaining what composure he could after his prostate was rattled by the toy. “Just pull over and get us some damn caffeine, please.” Sam begged as they approached a donut shop on the road. 

“Fine, Mr. grouchy.” Dean yielded, parking the car at the front of the donut shop. “But you’re still coming in with me.” 

“Dean--” Sam paused, not sure if he could manage to hold it all in, standing in front of random people. 

“You don’t need to speak, or do anything really. Just keep that pretty face smiling, don’t let anyone know, and you’re golden.” Dean explained, at least trying to be somewhat merciful with Sam.

 _Pretty? That’s not fair!_ Sam sighed heavily, unable to disobey Dean after being called pretty. “Fine.” He reluctantly agreed, hoping his brother wouldn’t try anything more mischievous. The Winchesters exited the car and walked into the small business, Sam not having received any surprise stimulation just yet.

“Hey there, can we get two large coffees and a classic glazed donut, please?” Dean asked as the pair approached the counter, smiling as he pulled out his wallet. Sam was relieved to see Dean didn’t have his phone out, feeling he was safe for the time being. As Sam was finally relaxing, he suddenly felt another low, steady sensation from the toy, causing him to jump and fight back a small groan of pleasure. 

_What the hell? He isn’t even looking at his--Oh shit._ Sam noticed Dean’s left hand in his pocket as the cashier was running the fake credit card she was handed from his older brother, he was tickling Sam’s prostate without even looking. 

“Everything okay, Sammy?” Dean turned back, asking his little brother with a huge grin, flashing that pearly white smile that pretty much cut through every defense Sam had. 

“Mhm.” He responded with a slight nod, trying not to say anything that could quickly change into a loud moan at the whimsy of Dean, his legs shaking beneath him. 

“You sure? You seem kinda quiet.” Dean said, adjusting his finger on his phone screen to up the power.

“Yup, I'm doing--fine.” Sam was getting better at swimming in the constant stimulation, being able to speak more eloquently now. The boys grabbed their coffees and donut so they could head back to the car and continue on their way home. 

“You know this is probably the best place to tap out if you want, right? I won't judge you if you need to, Sammy.” Dean offered as he took a bit of his donut, wanting to give Sam the best possible situation to safeword if he needed. He figured at least the creature comforts of a public bathroom are better than trying to remove a butt plug on the side of the highway. 

“Dee, stop. I'm fine, I'm enjoying myself. You know I'll be responsible about it if I need to end it.” Sam countered, climbing into the car. Dean shrugged, figuring he couldn't argue with Sam further if he really was having fun with this. As Dean was getting settled into the driver's seat, Sam quickly leaned and planted a kiss on his brother's lips. The two sat there for a moment, reveling in the deep union of their mouths. “Besides, just think of how much I'll want something bigger inside me by the time we get home.” Sam whispered into his brother's ear hotly, pulling away from the driver's side and retreating back to his own spot in the car. Dean got the biggest, dorkiest look on his face then, his denim clad semi clearly visible from the passenger seat. 

For the first hour, the drive was somewhat quiet, Dean only randomly activating the toy just to keep his co-pilot entertained. After Dean started a conversation about what to get for lunch, which then led to what fun stuff the boys wanted to get into next, a phone began ringing. Dean answered, briefly describing their location, then there was a sudden but faint sound of wings from the back seat. 

“Hey, Cass.” Dean said smiling at his friend in the rear view mirror. _I still don't think I'll ever truly get used to that._

“Hello, Dean. I was just going to inform you that those disappearances you asked me to look into are nothing more than garden variety kidnappings. So they aren't, how you usually put it, in your wheel horse?” Cass racked his brain, trying to think of the expression he'd heard the brothers use so many times.

“Close, Cass. But it's ‘wheelhouse’ not horse, you used it right that time though.” Dean laughed with an encouraging smile to his friend in the back seat. _Oh, Sammy is gonna hate me for this._ He thought, his face brightening up with an evil idea of how to toy with Sam.

“How are you, Sam?” Castiel asked from the backseat, turning to the other Winchester in the car. 

“I'm fine, Cass. All of my injuries from last week are gone, thanks to you.” Sam smiled sweetly to the angel for saving him after a ghost managed to get the jump on him during a case the week prior. 

Dean pulled out his phone, making sure it was on the right screen, before holding it over his right shoulder to show Castiel. “Cass, did you want to try playing this new game on my phone?”

Sam's eyes went huge, his heart was racing, he'd realized what ‘game’ his brother was talking about. _Dean, what the hell! You're going to let an angel play with my ass? I’m pretty sure that’s sacrilegious!_ Sam started getting hard, despite how much he protested the idea in his head.

“How do I operate this game?” Castiel squinted at the phone, examining the bare bones user interface that consisted of a few switches and a pink button.

“Just touch things, drag the dials up and down, hit the button as fast as you want, it's supposed to be relaxing.” Dean lied, finding it incredibly hot that his best friend would unknowingly be thumping Sam's prostate. He looked over to his brother, who was currently scowling at him, Dean merely winking in return. _Remember the rules, Sammy._

Castiel played around with app for a moment, trying to see if he could ‘do it right’ and enjoy himself. Sam had well timed twitches to each push of a button Castiel made, but he kept at it, not noticing Sam’s reactions. Sinking deeper and deeper into the passenger seat, white knuckling the edges of his chair, Sam was getting hammered from the inside of his own body. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he fought back every sound his body was trying to make, finally achieving momentary relief when the angel sat the phone down in his lap briefly in slight frustration. “Dean, I don’t see anything very relaxing, nor entertaining about this game.”

“Just keep it up, Cass. You’ll get the hang of it soon enough!” Dean encouraged his friend, focusing on the road and sneaking a peak at Sam’s mixture of enjoyment and suffering. With this, Castiel picked the game up again, inadvertently turning the toy up to its highest setting before blasting Sam’s prostate yet again. 

“Uhn.” A small groan escaped his lips, his legs shaking, the intermittent buzzing taking him over. Vibrations crashing into his soul like tidal waves pouring into him, he bit his lower lip as a surge of energy shot through his spinal cord. Sam clasped a hand over his mouth and clenched his eyes shut as hard as he could, swallowing the yelp he couldn’t let Castiel hear. 

Dean noticed the dark wet spot spreading across the crotch of Sam’s worn denim pants, staring amazedly. “Did you just--” Dean took another look at the road to make sure he wouldn’t drive them off into a ditch, “Ya know Cass, maybe it is a stupid game, I’ll just take that back.” Dean grabbed his phone from the confused angel in the backseat. _Holy shit, Cass just made my little brother cream his jeans. This is...I don’t even have a word for how great this was!_

Castiel noticed Sam acting strange in the front seat and he needed to check on him. “Are you alright, Sam? You seem like you’re in pain.”

“I’m fine, Cass. D--don’t worry.” He coughed, trying to pass his reaction off as nothing more than a cold.

“Anyway, I need to get going, please call if you need me. Goodbye, Dean, Sam.” He nodding, wings wooshing away from the distance and he was gone when Dean looked back up. 

“I’m impressed, Sammy. You held up really well, such a good baby brother.” Dean affirmed him, reaching over and ruffling his hair, Sam leaning into Dean.

“Undo your pants.” Sam whispered to Dean, not wanting to risk crashing the car trying to do it himself. 

“W--What?” Dean asked, stunned by what his brother was saying. 

“You heard me. I want to suck that thick cock of yours while you play with my ass, and you just need to keep driving and enjoy it all.” Sam said hungrily, his eyes flashing with lust at Dean.

“Yeah, okay!” Dean happily agreed, fussing to undo his belt and slide down his pants just past his cock. _Damn, what has gotten into him? This is fantastic!_

Sam quickly got to work on Dean, taking all nine inches of his musky cock into his throat, greedily forcing everything inside his mouth and massaging his brother’s balls with his free hand. Dean pulled the application back up on his phone, gently buzzing away at Sam’s ass, causing him to groan on his dick.

“Fuck, Sammy. You’re a cum hungry little cock whore, aren’t you?” Dean yelled, fucking Sam’s face deeper with each word. Sam’s heart was pounding in his chest, everything just felt so amazing to him, but he couldn’t think. “You keep working my dick like this and you’ll have a nice hot breakfast in no time.”

Sam’s once again hard cock pressed into the sticky mess that was his crotch, loving his current mental state of pure submission. Dean had gotten road head from his younger brother on more than one occasion, but this was a next level experience for both of them. Dean raised the settings on Sam’s plug again, making him suck at Dean even more aggressively. “Sammy, I’m gonna cum!” Dean yelled, grabbing Sam’s hair and forcing his cock all the way into his brother’s throat, bucking into his mouth a few final times and shooting his thick load. After thoroughly cleaning the hard cock in front of him, Sam pulled away, still huffing and wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“Shit, Dean. You nearly drowned me with that one!” Sam laughed, somewhat hoarse from the all-out face fucking he’d just recieved. 

“Not my fault my baby brother gives the best head this side of the globe!” He laughed in response, trying to shimmy back into his pants while maintaining his place on the road. “Not too much longer until we get to the bunker, did you want first shower cause of your little accident?”

“Only if you’ll join me, jerk.” Sam said cutely before he reached over and pecked Dean on the cheek.

“You don’t have to tell me twice, bitch.” Dean smiled, incredibly happy with how things were turning out with Sam. He’d never thought in a million years that his younger brother would reciprocate his feelings, let alone in a way that allowed them to build the relationship they had.


	3. Here, Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Dean to take a walk on the submissive side, good thing he remembered his leash!

Throughout Sam and Dean's sexual endeavors, it was very obvious that they had their preferred roles in everything they did. For Dean, that role was being the dominant, the top, the aggressor, the guy that got to pound his little brother's ass. For Sam, his role was being the submissive, the bottom, the victim, worshipping every aspect of Dean's body and mind. Much like with everything in life however, their relationship was privy to exceptions. There were a few instances where the brothers would happily switch roles, or kinks where they preferred a headspace different from their norm. 

One nice, brilliantly sunny afternoon, Dean was feeling particularly playful. Sam was doing a bit of leisure reading in the library since they didn't have any cases, enjoying the time off. Dean wanted to take advantage of Sam leaving his room unattended, and slipped behind his brother's door. Upon entry he stripped down to a cute black and blue jockstrap that _really_ showed off his butt. He knew Sam would be coming by his room around this time, being the habitual man that he was, so he tried to time everything perfectly. Dean heard the familiar click of Sam's boots coming down the hallway, he closed his eyes to concentrate for just a second. _Alright, show time!_ He encouraged himself, getting on all fours on Sam's bed and picking up a pair of his brother's dirty underwear by his teeth. 

Sam walked into his room, making eye contact with Dean, “What a--” he started to say. 

“Wruff!” His brother barked, wagging his ass behind him. 

“Hey, drop it!” Sam commanded, reaching for the underwear his brother had in his mouth. Too which, Dean moved back, growling at him. “Does someone want to have play time?” 

“Wruff!” Dean responded, happily wagging again.

“Okay, drop.” Sam said, holding out his hand. Dean complied with the order, albeit reluctantly. “Good boy. Now go get your collar, leash, your tail, and your hood if you want.” Sam listed off with a stern smile, to which, Dean shot off the bed to head out the door. On his way out, he was given a quick smack on the ass from Sam, making him shoot a look over his shoulder with a wink to his younger brother before scampering off to his own room. 

Once Dean located his leash and collar, he eyeballed his black and navy puppy hood, picking up the neoprene head covering and thinking for a bit. “Nah, I think I’ll pass on that this time. Now where is--there you are!” He grabbed his tail and laid down on his bead and lubing up the insertable end of it. Slowly he began nudging the plug into himself and grinding into it more and more to help stretch his hole open, trying to take his time because it had been two months or so since he’d bottomed. _Just pretend it’s Sam, you need to get ready for that huge cock!_ He coached himself, trying to help get him deeper into the right headspace. “Sammy, oh fuck!” Dean moaned, getting past the widest part of plug, leaving him panting on his bed. After gaining a bit of composure, he got up and wiped the excess lube off his hands and looked into his mirror, latching on his light chain collar. He adjusted the bright blue, bone shaped pendant to the front of the collar, the name ‘Dee’ on the front. For one last bit of encouragement, he peered at the back on the pendant, reading ‘Property of SW’ in the same lettering as the front. He shuddered a bit at being labeled property of his younger brother, knowing he was ready to return to Sam.

Dean tried getting back to Sam’s room as quietly as possible, sitting the the right of the entrance on his knees knuckles in the best posture he could as he placed the handle of his leash into his own mouth. “Wruff!” He called to Sam, waiting outside the room. Dean’s eyes widened as his brother walked out, looking up at him, his younger brother towering over him even more than usual.

“Good boy, Dee!” Sam reached down and patted his brother on the head condescendingly, grabbing the leash from his mouth. He’d taken off all of his clothes aside from his boots and exceedingly tight jeans that made every bulge and muscle in his lower body stand out. “Come on, boy!” Sam smiled, leading his brother into the bedroom. Just to add an extra sadistic layer, he drops the leash and lays on his bed, leaving Dean sitting on the floor. Sam rested his head in his hands, looking at the now pouting sub on the floor. 

“Awwwrrr.” Dean whined pitifully, pawing at the edge of the bed, craving the ability to serve. 

“Bad pup, stay!” Sam directed as he gently pressed the sole of his boot against Dean’s face to get him to back off. 

Dean fought back the urge to melt with his brother’s shoe pressed into his face. _Ugh, this isn’t fair, Sammy! I need you inside me right now, I can’t take waiting too much longer!_

“Alright Dee, up on the bed!” Sam invited, withdrawing his foot from Dean’s face. He quickly jumped onto the bed, easily being able to plant his plugged ass into Sam’s crotch. “Who’s a good boy?” 

“Wruff!” Dean responded, wagging his ass deeper into Sam’s erection, kissing him in carnal passion and biting his brother’s lower lip before pulling away. Without awaiting further instruction, he lowered his mouth onto one of Sam’s nipples, using his tongue to toy with the sensitive flesh. Sam released a deep, husky groan from the pleasure, Dean digging his nails into his brother’s muscular pec and dragging them down his side. _Let’s see how much longer you can last without having your way with me now, Sammy._ Dean gloated inside, sure he had Sam right where he wanted him. Next was usually the final move Dean did when servicing Sam, the last thing he did before he started choking on and or riding his brother's massive cock. He nuzzles his face into Sam's armpit, taking in a big breath of the light, almost metallic musk his brother produced that always put him in just the right mood to take a cock. He began leaking pre cum through his jock, his clothed and throbbing cock pressed against his younger brother's abs. Now that Dean was drunk on Sam's musk, he was free to get to work on lubing up the cock his insides were craving. Except, now a hand with a firm hold on the back of Dean's head was holding him in place. 

“I think I'll keep you here a little longer, make sure my pup is thoroughly hot and bothered before I start ramming that tight little ass!” Sam said triumphantly, loving the feeling of Dean's face pressed against his under arms, the sensation of his tongue, his nose, his every breath, it was a huge turn on for the both of them. Dean whined in retaliation, his struggling covering up his trembling at the hands of his brother. After Sam finally felt his brother had enjoyed enough, he released his grasp on Dean. “Alright, get to work bitch.” 

_Christ, Sammy You better be ready to fuck me silly sometime soon before I lose it!_ Dean cried on the inside, crawling to the foot of the bed to start removing his brother’s boots obediently. As he unfastened the first boot, he sat it gingerly on the floor in front of the bed as to not disrespect the shoe that was already pressed against his face once that day. He quickly and not so steadily untied the second one, fumbling a few times to Sam’s amusement. Once the second boot was completely undone, he placed it on the floor next to it’s twin, putting the socks in their respective boot. Finally it was time for Dean to peel back Sam’s jeans to get to his favorite part. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his brother, going to lick the exposed, leaking head he longed for. 

“Nuh uh uh, wait until you get the pants off.” Sam reprimanded, stopping Dean’s head by gripping his hair. 

“Grrrr!” Dean growled reflexively, not being a fan of that particular instruction.

“Hey!” Sam dropped his brother’s head a firmly clasped his hand around the front of Dean’s throat. Dean froze, his jaw quivering from the tension. “Last I checked, you were the bitch here, you fucking get to do what I say. Now you do that, and you do it now, or you get nothing at all, got that?” Sam reminded him, his placid voice still stone cold serious. Dean bit his lip, unable to verbalize any kind of response, nodding at his younger brother with a pathetic look in his eyes, Sam’s domineering gaze feeling like it was piercing through him. “Good, boy.” He snickered, easing his grip on Dean’s throat so he could do what he was meant to. 

With a few strained seconds of fighting the tight fabric, Sam was finally free of his denim prison. Dean reached for his brother’s throbbing cock, looking up at him with needy, ravenous eyes as the head passed his lips. He greedily sucked at the already slicked cock, getting a sizeable taste of Sam’s precum as he glided over Dean’s tongue. _Thank God! Your taste, your smell, your dick, it’s everything to me Sam!_ He cheered internally, melting into a submissive puddle for his brother to do as he pleases. Once he was already partially lubed, Dean couldn’t help but take all of Sam’s girth into his mouth at once, a firm hand holding him in place for about thirty seconds until he couldn’t breathe. 

“Keep behaving like a good little fleshlight and I may not need your ass at all, Dee.” Sam sneered, possibly trying to provoke more bratty behavior from his submissive pup. All Dean was capable of in the moment was groaning into the member currently occupying his mouth and throat, before he came up for a bit of air, drooling from the sudden emptying of his mouth. “I think it’s time you took out your tail, puppy.” A spark of hope shot through Dean’s face, reaching for his tail, and slowly removing the plug. He winced at the minute pain, grabbing the lube from Sam’s bedside table and applied a liberal amount to his hole, as well as his brother’s large rod. He straddled the lubed cock, lowering his slightly loosened hole onto the head.

“Awwrr!” Dean yelped, shuddering as he slid down the thick cock.

“Shit! If you ever wonder why you don’t bottom a lot, this is why. So your cunt can stay this tight and milk my cock when I want it to.” Sam enlightened him as he enjoyed the warm, velvety pleasures of his older brother’s ass. Dean held his place for a moment, as he didn’t want to cause himself and unwanted injury. “You’re about half way there, Dee. Are you gonna be my good boy and make it all the way down?” Sam trifled with his brother as he placed his hands on Dean’s hips. 

“Uhhhh!” Dean cried as he relaxed and his ass engulfed the rest of his younger brother’s cock, transforming into a panting mess on his way down. 

“Aww, I think some puppy likes having a big dick in his ass.” Sam grinned, shifting so he could push a little further into Dean. He gasped at the sensation of his prostate getting prodded during the motion. The front of his jockstrap was almost completely soaked in his precum, but Dean not dare to reach for his own cock, unsure as to how he’d be punished for doing so. He began bouncing on Sam’s dick, the warm vice grip almost proving too stimulating for the younger brother. “Leave it to a cock hungry bitch like you to get me this close so quickly.” He grunted, thrusting into Dean even harder. The horny submissive placed his hands on his brother’s chest, leaning forward, and started riding Sam more enthusiastically. Dean tried timing his own movements with his brother's thrusts to provide the best possible sensation for the both of them, but it didn't prevent Sam from throwing an extra hard thrust in the mix every now and then just toy toy with Dean's prostate. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he could only enjoy the plethora of stimuli he was experiencing as his brother slammed into him. “Ya know, with you acting like a bitch in heat, you got me wondering if I might get you knocked up when I cum inside you.” Sam noted with a condescending laugh, placing both of his hands around Dean's throat. 

With that seemingly small comment, Dean's entire body lit up inside, everything tingling. Just thinking of his brother impregnating him had this poor pup falling deeper into his submissive headspace. The now firm grasp on his throat kept him in place, his chain collar digging into his skin, his own riding coming to a halt as Sam picked up the pace of his own thrusts. Jackhammering away at Dean's sweet spot, Sam could feel his brother's body tightening even more around his cock, the stiff growth within his jock twitching. Unable to hold it in anymore, he railed into Dean one more time and spilled the entirety of his seed into the warmth of brother's tight ass. Dean could feel the load inside him, Sam's cock still spasming within him. His entire body went rigid, milking the last of Sam's release out of him; he came inside his jockstrap as his eyes began to roll back, not much more than a small white bead visible from the outside of the fabric. Sam let go of his brother's throat, Dean collapsing into his chest. Both Winchesters were left huffing, embraced in each other's arms to recover for a minute or so. 

“You alright, Dean?” Sam managed, stroking his brother's hair. All he was able to muster up as a reply was a shaky thumbs up, his face still planted into Sam. “Let's go get cleaned up, okay babe? I think that since you were such a good boy, you deserve some pie with dinner tonight.” Dean's face shot up, an enormously proud grin covering his face. He gave Sam a quick, loving kiss and sat back up.

“Hold still for a second would ya? I just need to--Uhhh!” Dean gasped as he lifted off of the still partially hard cock, the slick appendage falling onto Sam's abs with a loud, wet thwack. He stepped out of the bed, his ass facing his brother and took a second to regain his equilibrium so he didn't fall over. He did a small stretch with his fingers laced together and his arms above his head, a noticeable rivulet of cum running down the back of his thigh.

 _You have no idea how beautiful you are or how much I love you, jerk._ Sam thought, staring at his brother with an adoring smile. 

“What's the hold up, Sammy? Let's go shower, you promised me pie!” Dean goaded, trying to get his brother out of the bed faster. 

“I'm coming, jeez.” Sam laughed, climbing out of the bed and grabbing Dean's leash and pulling him in for a longer, more thoughtful kiss. He unhooked the lead for him and sat it on the bed, leaning into his brother's ear and whispered, “You get to wear the collar out to dinner though.” he grinned, walking away to the bathroom.

Dean's smug look drained from his face, only to be replaced by a dark red blush. “Sammy, you're kidding right?” He asked, his brother continuing to walk away without him. “Sammy!” Dean ran after his brother to demand an answer from him, Sam's giggling filling the bunker with echoes. 

They had never agreed to anything close to a 24/7 kink dynamic, but Sam was mainly suggesting it as payback for Dean making him wear a plug in public after their last case. The older Winchester still complied with the order, pouting on his way to the shower, knowing at least he'd be awarded pie as reparations.


	4. Time Flies When You’re having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gleeful origin story for Sam and Dean's relationship! Since this was the start of everything, the kink is pretty light in this chapter, but don't worry! I'll get back to the kinky, smutty story line that has gotten this story over a thousand views so far! 
> 
> By the way, thanks to everyone subscribing, liking, and leaving comments! I'm sorry this update took longer than previous ones, it's been a weird work week and I had a hard time writing a more so vanilla sex scene for this fic.
> 
> -P.S.  
> If any of y'all have kink/fetish requests for the story line, I'm happy to try and work with what my readers have to say! I have my own boundaries and experiences in regards to this material, but I'm happy to do research into things if need be. <3

There were nights where Sam and Dean would sleep in their own rooms, in order to have their own space, just to have some peace and quiet, or just dealing with a case. But most nights, they enjoyed the comfort of sleeping in each other’s arms. One particular night, Dean was having some trouble falling asleep, Sam having completely dozed off already. He looked at his sleeping younger brother, staring at every feature in his face, the grooves and bulges of the muscles visible from him jostling under the sheets. He got to thinking about how the two of them wound up being together in the first place, and all the mental hoops he had to jump through to convince himself that this was all okay. “Sammy, you have no idea what you do to me, you adorable little shit.” 

======================================================

About a year and a half ago in the dead winter of Lebanon, Kansas, the boys were holed up in the bunker trolling for cases and doing research. Sam needed to take a break before his eyes started bleeding, and he was pretty sure Dean was just looking at porn on his laptop anyway. 

“Hey Dean, I’m gonna take five. If I read another sentence on the cultural variations of shapeshifters, I might literally die _again_.” Sam joked, not entirely sure how serious he was about the statement. 

“You do you, man. I’m not in a hurry to know all of this crap myself.” The older brother laughed from behind his computer screen, not wanting to crack open another book from the Men of Letters’ collections.

“Cool, once I’ve had time to refocus, did we wanna grab food or something?” He asked, receiving a silent, yet enthusiastic thumbs up from his brother. He took a bit to walk around the bunker, then after checking Dean was still sitting in the library, he went off to his own room. But the younger Winchester decided to make a pit stop along the way, he ducked into Dean’s bedroom. 

_Alright Sam, just get in and get out like you always do you fucking weirdo._ He nearly scolded himself in his own head, not fully supporting his own actions. He looked around the room, his initial search yielding nothing. Next he looked in his brother's dirty clothes hamper, that he was surprisingly using for once. After digging through for a second, he'd found what he was looking for. “Jackpot!” He held up a pair of recently worn boxers, still not entirely proud with what he was doing. He pressed the underwear into his face and took a big inhale of the crotch, the muskiness of the garment being to his liking, since he'd gotten hard almost instantly. It was time for Sam to head back to his room before he got caught so he could finish the task at hand. He darted over to his room as quickly and quietly as possible, trying to not draw his brother’s attention in any way in case he had strayed from the library. Shutting the door behind him, he threw off his boots and didn’t waste time stripping down to nothing and practically jumped into his bed. Sniffing the fabric again, he groaned, smelling Dean’s musk as he began stroking his hard cock. _Every part of this is abhorrent, but I can’t help it. He’s hot, he’s my brother, he’s a cocky moron that will probably be outlived by his nearly antique car… But I still want him to fuck me silly._ The thought of his older brother’s cock in his ass made his toes curl, he wasn’t going to be lasting long at this rate. Sam grabbed his bottle of lube from his nightstand, applying a dab to two of his fingers so he could get to work on his hole. With one hand he plastered the dirty boxers to his face, the other petting his prostate with the slicked fingers. He was so oblivious in that moment that he didn’t even hear his bedroom door creak open, Dean walking in on the spectacle that was his little brother chugging his musk and fucking himself. 

“Dude, you’re such a freak.” Dean laughed with a big smile on his face, the sudden boom of his voice startling Sam.

“D-Dean, I, uh, I can explain!” He tried formulating an excuse in his head, but it's kind of hard to fathom any situation in which you actually need to be sniffing your brother’s underwear while you jack off. _Shit, he’s going to hate me now._

“Relax, Sammy. I’ve known for a few weeks now.” He assured his little brother, having waited for the chance to confront him about his recent masturbatory aids. 

Sam’s blush intensified, covering his unyielding erection with the boxers. “You--You what?” 

“Yep,I set up some cameras in my room after I noticed my clothes seemed to move or disappear for a few days on their own. I’m not gonna lie, my little brother wanting to huff my jock is kinda hot.” Dean confessed, his cocky smile beaming down on Sam. 

“You can’t be serious…” The younger Winchester protested, thinking that this was some sort of elaborate ruse by his older brother to make fun of him for his taboo desires. 

“I am serious, Sam.” Dean told him, having thought about this confrontation for over a week himself. Giving his brother a stern look, he began stripping in front of him. “Now are you fine staying with sniffing the dregs, or would you rather take a whiff of the real thing?” Standing there, not a scrap of clothing left on his body and his hard cock just waiting in suspense for Sam’s answer.

With Sam’s heart pounding, and his thoughts reeling, he couldn’t utter any actual words. Instead he got off the bed and crawled over to Dean, as he sat there on his knees in front of his older brother, he began worshipping his cock right there in the doorway. He imbibed in his brother’s natural scent, gently stroking the shaft as he pressed his nose into the deep brown pubes framing Dean’s cock. The older Winchester let out a low, animalistic growl as his younger brother stimulated his stiff member in the doorway. After a moment of drowning in the pleasant odor, Sam got to work on the girthy rod in front of him, licking up the shaft and gently sucking on the head. He firmly massaged his brother’s balls as he sucked more and more of his cock, quickly almost getting to the point of deep throating him. 

“Fuck, Sammy! I knew you liked a dick in your mouth, but I didn’t think you were this skilled a cock sucker.” Dean observed, almost lovingly mocking Sam in a way he figured would be well-received. He picked up the pace, greedily fucking his face with Dean’s dick as a silent acknowledgment to the praise he’d received “If you keep going like this, I may not be able to last long.”

Sam momentarily pulls his brother out of his mouth, panting like a bitch in heat as he tried to respond. “We could always hop in my bed and you could fuck me proper? You can use a condom if you want, but I was negative across the board last time I got tested.” He proposed, hoping that the offer would be gleefully accepted. 

“Like I’m about to use a rubber on the perky ass I’ve been eyeballing for several years! Plus, s’not like I have a reason to think you’d lie about an STD.” Dean nearly laughed, wanting to jump at the opportunity to fuck Sam’s ass raw.

“Years? You’ve been eye fucking me for years and never did anything about it?”

“Not like you did anything, Sammy. I only took the initiative after I realized you were taking my stuff behind my back.” Dean scoffed, pointing out the slight hypocrisy of his statement. 

“Let’s drop the snarky dialogue and get to the part where you’re fucking my ass.” Sam laughed, standing up and yanking his older brother onto the bed with him, the Winchesters laughing at the cheesy moment. 

“Random question before I get started, are you okay with us kissing? I didn’t know if that’d make things too weird?” Dean asked kind of nervously, his brother rolling his eyes in response.

“Dude, you’re my brother and we’re talking about fucking and you’re worried about kissing? Are you worried about chick flick moments?” Sam laughed softly before pulling him in for a deep, sensual kiss. 

“Cram it, Winchester.” Dean chuckled near his brother’s face, lifting up his legs and tonguing the recently abused hole, his slight stubble inadvertently scratching at Sam’s thighs. 

“Oh, Dean!” He cried, gripping the sheets as he threw his head back as he was rimmed. Hearing his name escape those perfect lips sent a tingle up his spine, making the older brother devour his partner’s ass with a newfound vigor. Sam’s legs squirmed from the pleasure, Dean using his leverage to force them down so he could continue to tongue fuck the puckered entrance. 

“Think you’re ready for the dicking of your life, Sammy?” Dean grinned, raising his head up.

“Sure, let me see that technique that got your dick so much repeat business.” Sam giggled impishly at him, knowing his extensive history of one night stands.

Dean took a firm grasp of Sam’s throat, taking on a commanding voice that he couldn’t say he recognized, “Cut your smart ass bullshit, Sam. I’m going to fuck your ass, and you can shut the fuck up unless you’re screaming my name, got that?” he demanded, almost scaring his brother. Being at a loss for words, all he could think to do was nod obediently, his throat paralyzed by the tight grip. He wasn’t so much being choked, but breathing was certainly more difficult, and his blood flow was notedly restricted. “Good boy.” Dean smirked, taking his hand off his brother’s neck and reaching for the lube. 

_Where the fuck did that come from? I’m not mad about it, cause that was pretty hot, but it was kind of unexpected! But what he hell, Dean?_ Sam cowered beneath him, not wanting to provoke the other man further. He gasped as the cool gel was applied to his ass by a slightly intrusive finger, Dean smiling at the reaction, hoping he could get more cute feedback from the eager bottom. 

“With how tight you are, I’ll definitely be enjoying myself tonight.” The older brother stated, lubing up the length of his cock. He lined himself up with Sam’s ass, gently placing his girthy tip against the hole, his younger brother wincing as it entered him.

“Fuck!” Sam wailed in a whirlwind of pleasure and slight agony as Dean pushed the himself further inside him. 

“You sure you want this, Sam? I’m not even half way in yet and you’re whimpering like a little bitch.”

“I’ll be fine, just give me a sec. I haven’t exactly been rolling in gentleman callers with us hopping to a different state every other day ganking monsters, I also haven’t shoved a baseball bat up my ass recently, so your horse dick is taking a second to get used to.” 

“Sammy, I’m flattered.” Dean joked sweetly, kissing his brother’s neck and giving him time to acclimate to the cock currently penetrating him. The extra stimulation allowing Sam to relax, giving him a brief moment of comfort before he pushed himself further down the beast.

“I-I think I’m ready, Dean.” He whimpered, his greedy hole begging to be pounded wide open by the thick cock. His brother promptly complied, gently thrusting into the warm depths of his body, keeping at a lower speed to start off.

“Christ, this ass was so worth waiting for!” He cried out, sliding in and out of the slick vice grip, pinning down Sam’s hands to the bed. All the poor bottom could do was moan pitifully as his prostate was berated by what felt like a battering ram to his intestines. Rutting against the loosening portal, Dean almost instinctively bit down into Sam’s chest, sinking his teeth into the muscle as his little brother whined.

“Dean, I’m close! You’re gonna make me cum!” The bottom screamed, his skin feeling like pure electricity as he approached orgasm. 

“Is that so? In that case--” Dean gently pulled out his cock, Sam gasping at the loss of internal stimulation. “On your hands knees, facing the wall, and don’t forget to arch your back for me.” He snickered, kissing him on the forehead. The orgasm-starved bottom followed the order, taking the liberty of pouting the entire time it took to change positions. He sat there as instructed, on his hands and knees, back arched, hips squared to his shoulders, presenting his barely gaping ass to his older brother. “Wow, and I thought you were pretty before. You’re downright gorgeous this way, Sammy.” Dean showed his appreciation by smacking his brother’s ass with his right hand, then leaned into the muscular form in front of him, gliding his cock back into its new home.

“Gaah!” Incapable of actual words, Sam managed a groan of excitement as his lower body trembled upon the sudden resheathing of the sizable appendage fucking him. Dean reveled in the in the pleasure of the involuntary spasms clenching his cock, placing one hand on Sam’s hip, and the other as his shoulder as he sped up his thrusts. “I’m close again, am I allowed to cum, Dean?” The younger Winchester begged, biting his lip as he fought to hold back the explosion. 

“You bet, baby brother, let it all out.” The top encouraged him to achieve his release, knowing his own would follow shortly after. As Sam let out an almost effeminate moan and his entire body shuddered, he soiled the sheets under him with his white hot relief. He seized once again, clamping down on Dean’s cock, left a melted, panting mess on his bed as he was still getting railed. “Oh, Sam!” The older brother grunted at the tension inside his partner’s body, passion building up inside himself ready to burst through into his lover. He yanked Sam up into his arms as he buried his cock up to the hilt into the body currently held in a warm, sexual embrace. With several, deep, intensive thrusts, he finally flooded his brother with a passionate climax, the two collapsing on the bed together. 

“Holy shit that was amazing!” Sam huffed, sandwiched between Dean’s heaving body and cum soaked sheets.

“I definitely have no complaints.” Dean laughed in his labored breathing. The two men sat there for a few moments in silence, the older brother finally breaking the silence to ask an important question. “So, what are we gonna do about this? With us screwing and all and all.” He tried addressing the elephant in the room, without trying to make it sound disgusting by using the word ‘incest’ in his question. 

“I mean, I don’t really know what we’re doing, honestly? Are we keeping it to sex, are we never doing this again, or…” Sam trailed off shyly, not really sure how he could bring up dating his brother. 

“Would we really need to try dating since we’ve spent most of our lives together? I already live with you, Sammy.”

“I know that, Dean. I’m just terrified that if things go south, that I’d be losing you as my brother and whatever else you may wind up being in my life.” Sam sulked at the possible reality of muddying things up with his family and love life at the same time. 

“I wouldn’t ever let you go, Sam. Even if whatever this is doesn’t work out, you'll always be my baby brother, and it’s my job to look after you.” He assured him kissing him lightly as he cradled him in his arms. “What do you say we shower and get some grub? Maybe it can be or first date.” He suggested, flashing that beaming, adorable, cocky smile as he pulled himself off the bed.

“Sure! But I’m keeping my last name.” Sam joked, brushing his hair out of his eyes in the cutest fashion Dean had ever witnessed. He got up and followed his brother to shower off so they could have a chance to go out in a way they never had a chance to before. “So, what all did you catch me on film doing, anyway? And a follow up, how’d you know it was okay to get rough with me when you grabbed my throat and everything?” He inquired, wanting some answers pertaining to the present. 

“Plenty of things that I’ve enjoyed anytime I’ve needed to jerk off recently.” Dean grinned, his brother in tow as they climbed into the shower. “Roughing you up a bit was mainly based on my own research I did on your laptop, you really need to to learn how to use incognito tabs, baby brother.” He lectured Sam, sticking his tongue out at him and lightly hitting his ass as the taller man joined him in the shower.

“Jerk.” He pouted, glaring at his older brother for snooping through his stuff and recording him. 

“Bitch.” Dean replied with a wink before turning on the warm water that gently soothed most of the muscle aches and bruises from their sexual endeavors. 

===================================================

Flaking out of his daydream of how they first acknowledged their feelings for one another, Dean focused back on his partner sleeping next to him. “Dean, what are staring at?” Sam asked crankily, roused from his slumber. 

“Just the cutest guy ever. Need me to get you anything, Sleeping Beauty?” He smiled sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Can I just have more sleep?” Sam rolled into his brother’s chest, burying his eyes in his musculature. 

“Sure, Sammy.” Dean laughed, wrapping an arm around his brother, closing his own eyes since he could finally get some shut eye himself. The additional body heat and pressure from his partner made him feel so serene, allowing a tranquil passage into his own slumber. Dean couldn’t believe he originally shared in Sam’s concern of the two of them needing to split up, considering how well they meshed as a family, a team, and as lovers.


	5. Three’s A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, just a warning, there is buzzed/drunk driving in this chapter. But it's nothing Dean can't handle!

It was a cold night in Pennsylvania, it had just stopped raining, making Sam’s job of trying to outrun a ravenous rugaru a little bit easier. He lead the, at this point barely-human creature, to the spot where he and Dean had agreed on an hour before. He noted the large puddle that was his target and leaped over the spill, almost slipping and falling on his ass when he tried sticking his landing. Being incredibly pissed off, and food deprived, the rugaru was not that vigilant and slipped in the oily spill the brothers had laid out for him. 

Dean emerged from behind the dumpster, a cocky smile on his face as he ignited his Zippo, “Gotcha ya, fucker.” he laughed condescendingly as the monster tried clawing its way out of the slick mess, quickly going up in flames with terrifying screams of agony. “You okay, Sammy?” He turned to his brother after making sure the rugaru was dead. 

“Yup, just a little outta breath.” Sam responded, hunched over, his chest heaving. “Just happy that he didn’t get to me any sooner.”

“Me too, can’t have my favorite person getting eaten, can I?” Dean laughed, kissing his brother passionately. “So what'd we want to get into now? I'm kind of wanting a drink.” He asked, walking together back to the car in the cool humid night.

“I just wanna curl up into bed and read, if you wanna drop me back off at the motel you can head off to the bar? I don't mind having some time to myself.” Sam offered, knowing that the two of them being together 24/7 is fairly exhausting for both of them.

“Works for me, handsome!” Dean said, hopping into the driver seat of the Impala. With a short drive back to their motel, the Winchesters didn't really talk much, outrunning rugarus just wasn't really a conversation starter anymore for them. When they arrived at the small motel that was obviously built sometime between the 60s and early 70s if the wallpaper were any tip, the brothers exited their respective sides of the vehicle. Dean walked in with Sam just so he could put on a jacket that wasn't wet, or at least didn't reek of lighter fluid and smoke. The younger brother stripped down to his boxers so he could climb into bed, but before he went over to his partner.

“Don’t be gone too long, okay?.” Sam chuckled, kissing Dean farewell. 

“Sure thing, Sammy.” The older brother tittered, grabbing the last of his things before he was going to head out. He left in his trademark automobile and found the nearest bar, which as luck would have it, was a gay bar. There weren’t many people out that night due to the rain, and it being a Wednesday, so you were either there to drink or find someone to fuck. Quickly getting the bartender’s attention and finding his own spot at the bar with his two glasses of whiskey, taking time to nurse each drink and not really shoot anything back since he was just there to unwind. After about fifteen minutes of drinking in solitude, another fairly attractive bar patron sits a mere one stool away from him. He was just a bit scruffier than Dean currently was, darker brown hair, eyes that were so light brown they were nearly golden, slim but still fairly muscular build. 

“So I’ve definitely never seen you around here before, what brings you around tonight, handsome?” The mysterious stranger asked, sipping a yellow cocktail out of a martini glass as he sized up the man he questioned. 

“Wound up in town on a short business trip, probably heading back home sometime tomorrow. Name’s Dean, by the way.” He replied, reaching out across the empty stool between them to shake the stranger’s hand. 

“I’m Cliff, nice to meet you, Dean.” He followed up, offering a firm handshake while his voice remained calm and relaxed. “So which team are you on, alcoholics or sex addicts? No one else really comes here this late on a weeknight.” Cliff mused, once again sipping his drink.

“Not really sure yet, hasn’t been that bad of a week where I need to fuck or drink my feelings away yet.” Dean chuckled, feeling that if anything, he would be captain of both teams.

“Give it time, it’s only Wednesday.” He smirked, raising his eyebrows to Dean as he ordered himself a third drink. 

“So I take it you’re on the boozy side of this debacle?”

“Only until someone pretty wants to come home with me, you could say I’m a switch hitter, of sorts.” Cliff smiled cutely at his own pun, getting a hearty laugh out of Dean. 

“I used to be the exact same way!” Dean cheered in response, completely relating with the statement.

“Oh yeah? What changed?” His new drinking buddy inquired, curious to know more. 

Dean pulled up his phone’s wallpaper and showed a picture of Sam reading his bed, completely clothed. “This little asshole happened and made me stop being stupid.” He smiled proudly at the picture, knowing his younger brother was a hot piece of ass and he didn’t mind showing him off at all. 

“Ha, I knew there was no way in hell a hottie like you was single. Of course you’re both gorgeous and tall!” He almost pouted, thinking he didn’t have a chance now.

“Yeah, turns out we’re both freaks, so it works out pretty well.”

“How do you mean?” Cliff scoffed, thinking Dean was just blowing smoke.

“Being screwed in the head, being kinky, him being my little brother and all, the fact that when I go back to our motel room, I’m probably gonna screw him silly.” Dean finished his second glass, feeling like he was in a good place with his buzz.

“Woah…” He paused, surprised by the nonchalant mention of his incredibly incestuous relationship. “I’m kind of grossing myself out by saying this, but that’s kinda hot.” He admits reluctantly, chugging the rest of his beverage. 

“You wanna get outta here and find out just how hot it is?” He flashed that cocky smile that he knew got him whatever he wanted.

“Why not? I mean, if you’re a serial killer, at least I’ll die staring into those gorgeous green eyes.” Cliff joked, the two men paying their respective tabs. “I’ll follow you in my car, where are you guys staying?”

“That super crappy motel about two miles from here. You gotten tested recently?” Dean asked, wanting to know the limits he needed to impose on the evening. 

“Last month, everything came back negative. But it’s not like I can catch anything from my hand or a fleshlight, ya know?”

“Not a fan of the local fare, I’m guessing?” The slightly taller man laughed, thinking he was being funny.

“More like I sampled everything in high school and college, so now everything is relatively bland.” Cliff informed him as they walked out of the bar, about to walk to their respective cars. Dean stops him for a moment, sharing a short, slightly drunken kiss with him. 

“So, you don’t need to use a condom if you don’t want to, pretty much any kind of light physical pain is on the table, but no cumming inside my little brother, okay?” He clarified with the man he was inviting into his sex life.

“That all works out for me dude, see you there!” He waved off, getting into his car, waiting for Dean to drive off.

The Winchester took a moment to text his brother,

Dean: Hey, I’m omw back.

Sam: So are we gonna have some angry, drunk sex when you get back?

Dean: You get to be surprised, you have five minutes.

Sam: Yessir! ;)

Leading the fairly anonymous man back to the motel where the couple was staying, Dean thought about how he wanted tonight to play out in his head. After getting a deliciously perverse train of thought going, he knew exactly how to toy with his brother the most. “Sammy, you’re in for a hell of a ride tonight.” He snickered to himself in the Impala, pulling up to his destination shortly after. Once Cliff pulled up alongside him, he filled the man in on his plan, curious to what his opinion on it was. 

“Dude, you are totally fucked in the head. But I’m so down!” He agreed to the terms laid out for him, knowing he had to be incredibly quiet for this to work. They walked into the dingey, barely lit motel room, Sam’s muscular frame waiting on the bed to the far side on his hands and knees, facing forward, and blindfolded. 

_He took the hint about his surprise, hopefully he won’t know what I’m up to._ Dean thought, noisily shucking off his boots and removing his clothes to mask the sounds of two people undressing when Sam was under the impression it would just be his brother fucking him. 

_Holy shit, he’s even hotter in person! I need to not fuck this up._ Cliff screamed internally, hoping that he could live up to all the specifics of this engagement. 

“Hey there, Sammy.” Dean greeted, completely naked as he ran a sole finger down his brother’s spine. “Are you all ready for me?” He asked, rasping into Sam’s ear with a low, growling voice.

“Yes, Dean.” He almost begged, the older Winchester walking around behind him, lubing up his cock with a bit of his own spit and lining up with his brother’s already lubed hole. A sigh of relief passed his lips as he entered him, quickly building up to a fast-paced thrusting into the eager bottom. “Oh, fuck! You feel so big!” Sam cried as he was plowed, aching to be filled to the brim. Cliff stood there, stroking himself at the action going on in front of him, knowing his cue was coming up. After several moments of relentless pounding and a few well-timed smacks to his perky butt, he pulled out abruptly, leaving pitiful Sammy gaping and empty. “Uhhhn, Dean, please! I need you inside me!”

Dean silently waved over their onlooker, unbeknownst to Sam. He helped to slick up Cliff’s cock for easy passage into his younger brother. _Damn, he’s just about as big as me, kind of wish I had time to suck him off myself._ He paused, feeling the girth of his recent acquaintance. “It’s okay, baby brother, I’m here.” Cliff slowly penetrated the whining man on the bed, followed by Dean pushing into the literal middle man. The taller of the two placed his familiar hands on Sam’s ass so he would hopefully not recognize the difference. The dark haired third reached behind him, gripping Dean’s hair as he nuzzled into his neck during their short fuck train. It was a struggle not to vocalize how much he was enjoying the sensation of the younger brother’s ass and his older brother’s cock.

“Fuck, Sammy. I can’t get enough of that sweet ass!” Dean barked, trying to make everything seem more convincing, even though he was currently enjoying a stranger’s ass over his boyfriend’s. Cliff’s warm tightness was nearly too much for Dean to handle, sinking his teeth into the defined shoulders of his one-night stand. He breathed hotly onto the bare flesh, pulling out as he shot down his leg, the creaking of the bed and clapping of skin covering the giveaways of his orgasm. With one last slap to Sam’s rear, Dean walked around to the opposite side of the bed, being as stealthy as he thought necessary to avoid getting caught. Cliff was still pounding away at the little brother, making Sam groan and squirm as he was repeatedly impaled. 

_I don’t think I can last much longer Dean, I hope you plan on doing your big reveal soon!_ The third pillar of the ménage à trois requested desperately, not wanting to blow their cover just yet.

In front of Sam, Dean crouched to get more eye-level with his brother, gently lifting his blindfold, brushing his bangs out of his eyes so he could see very clearly. “Look at you, Sammy. Taking it like a little bitch from a total stranger!” He grinned devilishly at his wide-eyed, almost panicked reaction, giving way to contorted facial expressions from his prostate getting milked from some rando. 

“You perverted asshole.” The younger brother managed to say between his grunts, not even bothering to turn around to meet the gaze of his impromptu lover. 

“Damn it!” Cliff yanked himself out of Sam, rubbing his shaft a a few more times before painting the bottom’s back in sticky, white release. He huffed, recovering and trying not to collapse into the cum-covered mess that was now Sam. 

“His name is Cliff, by the way. I’m sure he would introduce himself if he weren’t--indisposed.” Dean chuckled, as their third caught his breath. 

“Hiya, Sam.” He sighed, trying to stand up straight and bracing himself against the wall. 

“Nice to meet you.” The younger Winchester laughed, lifting himself off of the bed. 

“So, be honest, are you two really--brothers?” Cliff probed in a somewhat awkward fashion, curious as to if he may want to beat himself up later after being the middle of an incestuous sandwich. 

“Yup! Don't let his size fool you though, I'm the oldest.” Dean chuckled in response, wondering if their recent conquest was about to run out the door disgusted.

“It's easier on your moral compass if you stop thinking about it.” Sam offers, having put himself through the ethical wringer for being in a sexual and romantic relationship with his older brother. 

“Eh, screw it. You're both hot as hell, you're adults, it's consensual, and I don't think you have much of a chance at procreating. Keep doing you, and fuck anyone that's gonna be a dick about it.” He reasoned as he began to reach gotte his clothes. Cliff had no personal qualms about the situation, more so that he just needed to process through what he'd experienced.

“Well at least you're cool with it!” Sam laughed, knowing plenty of people could have worse reactions, this was the first person they’ve ever told. Castiel knew of course, but with him being an angel and Dean’s best friend it didn’t really count.

“And unless you guys are actually serial killers and planned on gutting me before I leave, I should probably get going.” He joked, sliding into his dark blue shirt and fixing his hair. “If you boys are ever in town again, feel free to hit me up.” Cliff pulled some cards from his wallet and handed one to each of the brothers. Apparently he was the owner of a local greenhouse and plant nursery, something Sam and Dean were a bit shocked by. “Thanks for the awesome night!” He called out to them as he headed out the door with a big smile plastered across his face. 

Sam and Dean gave a cheery wave to their guest as a farewell, at least he didn’t get clingy and want to stick around. “So be honest, could you tell the difference?” Dean asked, giving Sam a quick peck on the cheek.

“Honestly, not that much. With you warming me up beforehand it made everything feel pretty seamless. Good job, by the way.” The younger brother chuckled as he stood up to get in the shower so he could sleep without crusty cum and lube all over himself.

“Wait up, I’ll join you.” Dean jumped off the bed to follow Sam, quickly trailing behind him. 

“Maybe next time we don’t mention the whole brother thing though? Just in case.” He suggested, pointing out legitimate safety concerns with his statement.

“I know, I’m sorry. It just kinda spilled out!” Dean pouted, not sure why he so quickly blurted the nature of their relationship despite the huge layers of controversy beneath it. 

“Can you get my back for me? That dude busted like a damn fire hydrant.”

“Sure thing, Sammy.” Dean smirked, soaping up the muscular grooves of his brother’s back to clean up the substantial mess. “So did you need a chance to get off?” He growled into his lover’s ear, being met with a bright grin in response.


	6. The Stepford Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to cheer Dean up, Sam takes on a new role around the bunker...
> 
> (Side note: I actually do start referring to Sam Winchester with she/her pronouns to more authenticate the experience. It's not a gender thing.)

Dean had been feeling particularly down about a fumble on a recent case where another Hunter swooped in last second and took his kill, he had been moping about the bunker for two days now. Anyone who knew him understood he didn’t take well to feeling inferior to someone else, and no one knew this better than Sam. The younger brother formulated his plan to cheer him up, and part of that was getting pretty for him, so it was a win-win! While Dean was busy pouring over books in the library and beating himself up internally, Sam grabbed him a beer from the fridge. He ventured to the library, holding out the beer for his brother, “You thirsty?” he asked cutely. 

“Thanks, Sammy.” He said, almost not looking up, but noticing what Sam was wearing pulled in his gaze. He took in the sight, his brother wearing a light pink apron, intricate lacework going around the border. “Wow.” Was all he could utter at the sight of pure beauty. 

“Can I get you anything else, Honey?” He asked dutifully, awaiting a response from Dean. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure.” He ponders, pushing one of his books off the edge of the table, “Oops.” he said playfully.

“Please, let me get that for you.” He turned around, his backside facing his brother as he bent down to pick up the deliberately dropped book. It was hard for Dean to not let his jaw drop, seeing that Sam was also wearing lacey pink panties underneath the apron. 

_Christ, he’s such a tease._ He bit his lip, thinking of all the terrible things he’d do to his brother that night. “What’s got you being so helpful all of the sudden?”

“I felt like being pretty and being a good housewife for you, is that so wrong?” Sam giggled with his answer, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

“Not at all, but I think you’ve been somewhat shirking your wifely duties…” Dean cajoled him, wanting to milk this for everything he could. 

Kneeling next to his brother, he looked up submissively. “What can I do for you, Dear?”

“Well, you haven’t sucked me off yet today, and I’m pretty sure I saw some dirty dishes in the sink on my way in here.” He critiqued, taking on a very pointed tone as he did so.

“Please, let me make it up to you?” Sam offered, crawling closer to the occupied chair in front of him. Dean leaned back in his chair, motioning for him to get to work. His brother quickly and obediently got to work unfastening his belt, undoing his zipper so he could pull out the already leaking semi. The older Winchester let out a deep growl as his girth was taken into the warm, wet mouth. 

“Mmm! Hope your pussy is ready for tonight, Baby. Gonna see if we can’t make a proper woman out of you and get you knocked up!” Dean boasted, running a hand through the long, light brown hair and holding Sam in place at the hilt of his dick. The eager submissive groaned into the base, his mouth too occupied for words. He began thrusting into his dedicated wife’s mouth, hoping for some quick release before he got back to work. After a thorough attempt at trying to bruise the back of Sam’s throat, he finally let him up for some air. He spent a few seconds catching his breath and greedily got back to sucking the thick appendage in front of him. “Damn, I can’t keep you off my dick, can I? You needy whore.”

Knowing several of his lover’s buttons, Sam slid his hand under Dean’s shirt to toy with one of his nipples, sending a shiver up his older brother’s spine as he toyed with the short pink nub. He shifted his position to stroke the shaft and suck on the large balls in front of him. The pre-cum slicking his hands provided plenty of lubrication to fondle his brother’s manhood as swiftly as possible. “Baby, get your mouth back on there, I’m close.” Dean commanded, knowing his recently appointed housewife was probably wanting her reward. Sam obliged, sliding his slightly swollen lips back onto the throbbing member, fucking his own mouth with thrusts of his face. With one last, aggressive, drawn out groan, he filled Sam’s mouth with his seed. The younger Winchester hungrily gulped down every drop, licking the head and shaft clean, staring up into Dean’s bright green eyes. “Fuck, Sammy. You’re so goddamn beautiful, my pretty little housewife.” 

“Thank you, Dean. Now, I need to get to work on those dishes.” Sam chuckled, standing up and helping Dean back fully into his pants. This allowed the older brother an ample opportunity to give his new wife a confident, firm slap to the behind, a mischievous grin taking over his expression. Sam looked back shyly, his meek but piercing stare peering through his golden-brown bangs, sporting a goofy grin as he walked away. 

“Damn it, I’m the luckiest motherfucker alive, aren’t I?” He asked himself proudly after he believed his brother was out of earshot. He got back to one of the books in front of him, enjoying a sip of the still cold beer that was brought to him. But this didn’t hold his attention for long, thinking about his brother, no _his wife_ in those tight, pink panties, cleaning things around the bunker--He couldn’t help but want to entertain the idea more and more. After finishing his beer, he got up from the table, adjusting his already semi-hard cock as he walked out of the library to make his way to the kitchen. He peered in through the entryway to the kitchen, the beautiful tall figure getting to the task at hand, scrubbing the dishes in the sink. He quietly walks up behind, covering his lover’s eyes. “Guess who!” Dean commands playfully with a soft laugh.

“Hmm, could it be Cas?” Sam giggled with the response, not stopping on the dishes and playing along. 

“Nope, I don’t think Cas would do this.” Dean gently sucked on his own finger, sliding his hand into his wife’s panties, still covering her eyes and played with her warm entrance with the barely lubed finger.

“Ah! Yellow!” Sam groaned, tensing up at the slight pain that he wasn’t expecting. “Actual lube please.” Dean yanked his hand covering the beautiful hazel eyes out of urgency. He requested, taking slow breaths to recenter himself.

“Shit, I’m sorry baby!” Dean reached below his partner to grab the strategically placed lube bottle from under the sink. Since they had started exploring more and fucking under more varied circumstances, they decided to keep a bottle on hand in every room they had the tendency to regularly spend more than twenty minutes in at a time. He applied the cool gel to his fingers, smearing the excess to the wanting hole. “Is that better, Honey?” Dean asked in a protective manner, slowly kissing up the neck in front of him as he probed in further.

“Mmm, so much better, Baby. Fuck!” Sam arched into Dean, shuddering, still not giving up on cleaning the plates. 

“Look how wet you’re getting, just from me playing with your pussy a bit. Bet you can’t wait to get my fat cock inside you.” He brushed the stubble of his cheek over his gorgeous wife’s neck, making her shiver as he rubbed against her sweet spot with his fingers. Sweet cries passing her parted lips as precum darked the front of the bulging pink panties. “You’re so pretty for me, Baby. Think I should let you cum right here?”

“N-no. I only want to cum on your cock while you’re filling me up and making me carry your child.” She wailed, trying to be patient in her own desires.

“Good girl.” Dean growled in her ear, removing his fingers from the stretched hole, holding the fingers to her mouth. Without any verbal instruction, she readily sucked them clean. “I want you to go and get ready for me in the bedroom, I’ll give you some time and join you when you’re ready.”

“Anything for you, Darling.” She smiled sweetly, kissing him on the cheek with a small curtsy of her apron. 

“I’m gonna have so much fun tonight.” He beamed as his wife walked to the room so they could get along with the night’s events. 

After giving Sam about fifteen minutes, Dean decided to venture to the boudoir and tend to his lovely spouse. The view he had when he arrived was nothing short of immaculate. Laying on the bed waiting for him was a glorious figure enrobed in a soft pink negligee, the sheer fabric leaving very little to the imagination, as Dean preferred. “I hope I didn't disappoint.” She giggled, running a finger along the curve of her upper thigh and hip. 

“Definitely not, Baby. You could never look anything less than perfect to me.” He affirmed, unbuttoning the last few snaps of his flannel and pulling off his undershirt. After wriggling out of his Jean's, he joined his wife in the bed, pressing his muscular frame against her back. “You are too damn pretty, it's almost a shame that I'm the only one that gets to see you like this.” He chuckled possessively, kissing down down her neck, brushing the long brown hair out of the way to get a clean shot at his target.

“Oh, Dean! Please fuck me, I need it so bad.” Sam shuddered, having been craving her husband's large cock for literal hours. 

“I know Baby girl, I know. But I want to cherish the night I get you pump a baby into you just a little while longer.” He said back, hot, breathy words sinking into her ear. Dean shifted towards the middle of the bed, reaching up the long legs of his lover and gently sliding down the same pink panties he'd seen earlier. He placed the soft fabric against his face, taking a deep inhale, a vigorous grunt exhaled through his teeth as he sat them on the bed. Unable to resist the urge, he moved his face up the smooth flesh of her leg, planting a trail of kisses as he went. His stubble brushing against the tender skin causing Sam to tremble in pleasure. Once he’d arrived at his final destination, he started gently licking the still slightly loosened hole, using his tongue more aggressively with each passing lick. 

“Fuck! I love it when you eat my pussy like a starving animal!” She cried in ecstasy, holding Dean’s head and almost forcing it further into herself. He delved further and further into her insides with his tongue, loving the flavor of his lovely wife’s sweet canal. 

Coming up from air, breathing heavily to recuperate, he grinned and licked his lips. “I can’t hold back any longer, I need to get inside you, pronto.” Dean pointed to his crotch, both of them knowing exactly how he wanted to impale her on his cock. Sam climbed into his lap,opening her legs to where her calves rested on his biceps, giving a final kiss on the cheek before they began. Taking his aim, he guided his cock into the warm, wanting hole, sighing in pleasure as the head vanished inside his wife. Pushing in a few more inches of the girthy member, her legs began shaking.

“Yes, right there!” She screamed, pressure on her g-spot increasing as Dean thrust into her. He picked up the pace, Sam matching the timing with her own movements. 

“You gonna cum for me, Baby?” He panted, pulling her down to the base of his cock, feeling the soft insides twitch as he stroked the inside of her body with his rod. She gave a strained nod in response, no command of her verbal abilities in that moment. He started rapidly fucking the wet hole, the noise of smacking flesh flooding the air of the room, her whines increasing as the railing continued. Sam’s lower body gripped Dean’s cock harshly, spasming in his grasp as she splattered his abs with her hot release. “Such a good girl for me, you always look so pretty when you cum riding my cock.” Her eyes rolled back as he leaned in and sucked on her erect nipples, sharp breaths indicating she didn’t oppose the additional stimulation. 

“Please cum in me, make me carry your child, Dean.” She begged, desperately craving his seed inside her belly. 

“It won’t be long now, I can’t wait to see how big you get with a baby in you.” He chuckled devilishly, fantasizing the baby bump bouncing as Sam rode his cock. He moved his attention to her other nipple, still thrusting into the needy lover. “Your clit is still hard for me, Baby.” He stroked the tip, then wiped some cum off of his own abdomen, feeding it to her on his finger. She laid back onto the bed, spreading her legs wider for Dean, giving him this pathetically horny glimmer in those beautiful eyes. He held her ankles in either hand, forcing the entirety of his shaft into the warm portal.

“You’re so big, shit!” Sam yelped, spiraling into another pleasurable convulsion from the second orgasm. 

The pressure around his cock increased, bringing forth Dean’s own gush of sensuality into his lover’s body. “Fuck, I‘m cumming!” He howled, thankfully they didn’t have any neighbors, cause surely they would have some noise complaints by this point. He laid into his lover, chest heaving and nervous system firing away.

“Congratulations, Mrs. Winchester, you’re gonna be a mother!” Dean cheered playfully, teasing his partner.

“Hey, I don’t recall agreeing to taking your last name, Jerk.” Sam laughed, fading out of the sentimental, submissive headspace. Dean cackled in response at the irony of the remark.

“Oh can it, Bitch.” He smirked, slowly pulling out of his brother to not hurt him since he’s probably exhausted from multiple orgasms. “I still can’t believe you did all this to cheer me up, you even shaved everything!”

“Well, everything but my pubes, since I know the completely shaved look creeps you out a bit too much.” He smiled, having learned his lesson from making that mistake already.

“Thanks, Sammy. It means a lot, I’m sorry I’ve been such a bummer lately.” He apologized, feeling awful for possibly dragging him down emotionally too. 

“Dealing with you is my job, Dean. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to all this.”

“I’m happy you know how to deal with me after all these years and haven’t gotten sick of me yet.” He stuck his tongue out at his younger brother, never getting tired of their banter. 

“Somebody has to, Jerk.” He leaned over, sharing a tender, loving kiss with Dean. 

“I love you too, Bitch.” He spoke lightly, giggling into his brother’s mouth between words and the kissing.


	7. Fuck Me Father, For I Have Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Who doesn't like a little blasphemic sex and a little role play? 
> 
> Super sorry for the delay on this update, I've had a lot going on recently, starting a business in addition to working full-time, etc. It was making it difficult to get into the proper headspace to write specifically kink oriented content. A lot of what I write about I have some form of experience with on the giving or receiving end, or I do a lot of research on to familiarize myself with the content. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Remember, if there are any kinks you'd like to see in this fic, leave a comment and I'll try my best to honor the request!

When a demon begins to terrorize a small town, Sam and Dean have stationed themselves in a quaint city in Texas. Dean as a visiting Priest helping out at a moderate catholic church, and Sam was disguised as an insurance salesman that was staying in town for a couple weeks on business. In a town with a population of less than 3,000 people, the brothers had to stagger their arrival as to not raise suspicion. So the eldest brother had come into town several days before Sam would stroll into the city in the Impala. Those days Dean spent alone were pretty taxing, especially since he was having to keep a constant mask on for everyone that came into the church, but it was all so much better when his baby brother came to visit one late night. 

Dean--Rather, Father Wesson as he was masquerading, really didn’t like helping run confessional. It was hard to keep a straight face and stay professional with what some of these people were saying! Ms. Harriss, sweet old lady who lives down the street and even brought the visiting Priest a pie his second day in town, confessed about unholy feelings for her neighbor. She’s been a widow for nearly two decades, and thinks being attracted to a single man her own age is gonna get her set to hell. Tate, eleven year-old with a million questions, was deathly afraid his first erection was going to get him sent to the eternal lake of fire. _What the hell do they put in the sweet tea in this town, seriously?_ He scoffed to himself after another terrified victim of the religious zealots in this town left the booth. Sighing heavily into his hands, he started to think about where he’d go for dinner that night in order to focus on something a bit happier and less nonsensical than the act he was putting on. The cabinet door opened once again, to reveal a brief flash of light on the other side.

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It’s been--I’m not sure how long since my last confession, at least several years.” A familiar, husky voice said from the other side of the obscured window. A wide grin popped across Dean’s face, knowing exactly who his visitor was.

“And what was the nature of this sin, my child? You know all is forgiven by God’s grace should you accept him into your heart and be dutiful and honest in your confession.” Surprisingly his older brother hadn’t broken character, despite the fact that they both knew who was on the other side of the closed wooden window. 

“I’ve committed a multitude of mortal sins in the last two years, Father. I’ve lied countless times to loved ones and total strangers, I’ve stolen money, cars, I don’t know how much else.” Sam said with a laugh as he racked his brain to think of what else to say in this moment. 

Father Wesson fought back his own chuckle with a feigned cough, collecting himself once again, “What was the reasoning for all of this evil? Envy? Jealousy? Pleasure?” he asked, growing more probing with each word he added. 

Unable to think of a fun, playful way to respond, he came back honestly with the supposed mystery man. “Honestly? It was all to help others, to make the world a better place. But aren’t the actions still evil and sinful nonetheless?”

 _Really Sammy? Why are you getting all philosophical on me? You know I don’t actually care about any of this stuff!_ He grew slightly annoyed, with his younger brother ruining the joke by staying all serious. “Yes, the actions might be sins. But if there’s an honest motivation to help others, they aren’t considered as grave an act.” 

“There’s more, Father. I’ve been willingly and frequently having pre-marital sex.” He admitted smugly, trying to convey exactly where he wanted this act of confession to go. 

“Do you think you’ll at least marry this woman some day, my child?” Dean responded, trying to see exactly what all he could make his little brother say inside of a church, the more blasphemous the better! 

“I might marry _him_ some day, but I’m not sure he wants to. We already live together, I’ve known him all my life, what would getting married change, ya know?”

“So you’re actively engaging in sodomy on a regular basis. That is a grave sin indeed, what sort of perverse homosexual acts do you partake in?” Asked the father, all but calling Sam a naughty boy from the other side of the confession booth. 

With an impish giggle at the Priest’s question, Sam thought of the best list he could to toy with the man interrogating him. “Hm, well sometimes he chains me down to the bed and rails into my prostate relentlessly until I can’t cum anymore, talking about how he wants to knock me up. He’ll put a vibrator in my ass and have it go off randomly all day, even in public. We even switch it up every now and then, I’ll put him on a leash and show him just how good of a boy he really is.” He grinned, knowing that despite whatever resolve his older brother may have, he was about to give into the urges he was falling victim to. 

“This is much worse than I feared, and you’re truly ready to repent for your sinful actions?” Dean knew exactly what his brother was after, and he wasn’t planning on breaking character just yet, playing up the sternness in his voice as he spoke. 

“Yes, Father. I’m here later than most so that I might feel the mighty hand of God to deliver me to salvation, I wanted to make sure no one was around.” Sam grinned, almost begging to get fucked without actually saying it aloud. Father Wesson’s cock hardened beneath his cassock, aching for release that couldn’t wait until they’d left the hallowed ground of the church. 

“Say no more my child, I know exactly what must be done.” He exited his portion of the confessional, ensuring that the coast was clear before making his next move. Kneeling at the shrouded window, the younger Winchester was completely gussied up in a grey suit, like a perfectly wrapped Christmas gift. “A dozen ‘Oh Gods’ and two orgasms and everything is forgiven.” He grinned, lifting up the bottom of his dark robe and pulling down his black pants. 

“Are Priests allowed to go commando? I’m pretty sure there’s a commandment or something about that.” Sam cajoled the man, biting his lip after his own bratty commentary. 

Before he could even wipe the grin from his own face, a firm hand struck him across the cheek. “Be a good little bitch and let me use that mouth the way God intended, or need I remind you what happens to naughty boys who don’t listen?” A sharp inhale through gritted teeth indicated Sam’s arousal wasn’t letting up at the display of physical abuse, his masochistic side feeding into the sadistic streak his older brother often kept under wraps. He sat still and shook his head, realizing he’d not yet responded, opening his mouth for the large, throbbing cock he’d been starved of for far too long. In seconds, his mouth was stuffed full of the musky appendage that began pounding into the back of his throat. With his face now buried against the dark brown pubes, his eyes watering, barely able to breathe, Sam was in a state of pure bliss. As much as his pained groans and gagging may fool someone, he was relishing in every millisecond in which he got to serve his older brother. Dean had two fistfuls of the long, beautiful golden-brown hair he often teased his younger brother about as he rutted into the wet channel of his mouth. Once he knew the younger Winchester was approaching his limit, he pulled his cock from the greedy tongue worshipping his undercarriage. A lewd pop echoed through the confined space, almost an angelic chorus to Dean’s ears. Sam wantonly jerked forward to force the large member back into him, but a firm grip on his hair held him back. “Pants, off.” A stern voice demanded, sending a shiver through the submissive's spine.

Getting his pants off in the small wooden room was...a challenge to say the least, but after a few seconds of struggling he managed to drop them to his ankles. _Good thing I managed to prep ahead of time, I knew it’d be easy to get under his skin after a few days without getting any ass._ Sam smirked as he bent over, who says subs don’t have any power in these dynamics? 

“Aw, what a good little whore. Already lubed up for me, I guess ya really did miss having my cock in your ass, huh? Only after a few days too.” Dean teased, making his brother’s body tremble as he gently slid two fingers into the slicked hole and nudging his prostate. Upset whimpers escaped his lips as the fingers were withdrawn from his hole, he needed to be filled and satiated. Fuck staying in character at this point, everyone just wanted to cum! Sam supported himself against the wall, arching his back further and presenting his ass to the supposed Priest. Without another word, Dean’s dick was plunged into the tight warmth of his younger brother’s muscular frame. _God, the noises Sammy makes when he’s wrapped around my cock! If they’re the last thing I ever hear, I can die a happy man._ The bottom practically keened at the intrusion of his insides, the large cock hammering away at that sweet spot that would grant him release in just a few moments as long as they both kept going. Fingers curled tighter around a handful of Sam’s hair as the other hand smacked his ass, his ass clenching tighter, gripping Dean’s dick inside him. In an attempt to manhandle his lover, he yanked him almost completely upright by his hair, still bucking into his ass. “Have you learned your lesson about being a sinner, you filthy faggot?” He rasped into Sam’s ear hotly, biting down on the lobe to end the question. 

“God yes, Father!” He cried, the degrading tone ripping through his body and setting his nervous system ablaze with anticipation. That voice Dean used was always enough to melt his baby brother into a whiny, submissive, writhing puddle, begging to be used. After all this teasing, Dean pulled out almost entirely, making his partner’s whines intensify. They might be sceneing in public, but no one wants blue balls from unexpected interruptions. He slammed back into the other man, the sound of slapping flesh painting a glorious picture in the slightly darkened space they were in. Three fingers worked their way into Sam’s mouth to effectively silence him, only quieted hums of pleasure remained as he began to suck greedily on the rough digits. 

Dean knew it wouldn’t be long now before his orgasm erupted inside the velvety smooth ass he was occupying, he needed to get Sammy over the edge quickly. The hand clutching his hair slithered down his back and beneath the white dress shirt he was wearing, groping the various muscles as it gradually moved up his chest to caress and tease one of his nipples. He quivered at the touch, his heart racing and his cock aching. Soft lips pressed against his neck as his older brother nipped and sucked at the flesh, feeling the quickened pulse radiate through him. “Cum for me, baby boy. I know you can do it.” The gravelly command and one final, filthy roll of Dean’s hips was all that was needed to push Sam to the brink. Spit-soaked fingers clasped over his mouth to muffle the heavenly sounds he made as he reached his orgasm. His eyelids flittered as his eyes and head rolled back, his entire body froze as his muscles tightened, almost to the point of making Dean groan in pain. Cum surged through his cock and splattered the ground below him, some splashing the pants still on the floor around his ankles. 

“So good for me, Sammy.” He continued thrusting into the gargantuan, shaking body leaning into him. The faces his brother made as he came were absolutely stunning, and getting to experience that in a public place? Dean was so high up on cloud nine he almost forgot about his own need for sexaul release. Thankfully Sam still continued to grind his own ass back into the still rock-hard cock inside him, allowing for the blissful moment where breathy swears filled the small room, and liquid passion to fill up the younger Winchester’s ass. “Now clean up your mess.” Dean grinned, catching his breath as he quickly pulled out and began to restore his clerical robes to their original state. 

“But I ca--” Sam’s excuse was cut off by a deadly glare from his brother, commanding green eyes feeling like they could force him to his knees out of sheer will. He knew not to argue any further, and there couldn’t be any evidence of their sexcapades left behind. Falling to the floor, he lapped at the mess he’d left on the wall and floor. _Jesus, of course this time I had to cum like a damn fire hydrant._ He complained to himself mentally, his bare ass still in the air, leaking cum from his hole. Dean bit his lip at the sight, he had to get a taste of that ass in its present state. He knelt forward and slipped his tongue into the loosened, cum drenched hole. “Hey!” Sam gasped from the sudden sensation, his lower body spasming once again.

“What? I only felt it was fair that I cleaned up my own mess! Equality, Sammy.” The older brother snarked as he stood back up and let his brother finish. Sam stood back up after he completed his task, pulling his pants back up and adjusting his clothing to not make it look like he’d just gotten fucked in a full suit. “I’m done here in a few hours, send me the address for the motel once you get back and we can talk shop, maybe get dinner?”

“Sure thing.” Sam agreed, planting a slightly cummy kiss on Dean’s lips with a devilish chuckle. 

“Dude, ew! Your mouth was just on the floor!” He protested, wiping away the remnants of the affection from his face.

“And your mouth was just on my ass, so what? You know we’ve done _way_ grosser stuff in the past.” 

Dean shrugged, conceding to the point presented by his other half. Objectively, they had done much worse before. Sam cracked open the door to the booth, noting the church void of any other signs of life before emerging from behind the wooden door. “I missed you, bitch.” He laughed, hugging his brother tightly before seeing him out the entrance of the church.

“I missed you too, jerk.” He smiled back, leaning into his lover’s ear, “I get to decide what we do for round two though.” Sam pulled away with a quick wink before walking away. Dean couldn’t help but beam in pure happiness as he saw his brother walk away with a slight limp from their shenanigans.

Fucking in a church confessional was never something they’d put on the bucket list, but no one had regretted it thus far. They might even try this again once they get the job done, if they didn’t immediately book it out of this nowhere town, that is. But now it was time to track down another demon and hopefully no one would die in the process.


	8. Caging the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness of this one, I've been getting behind on a lot of my writing recently! 
> 
> More Dom!Dean and Sub!Sam, featuring chastity and fisting! Enjoy~~

Sam struggled with his hands cuffed to the bed frame as his brother’s sadistic hands worked away at his body. “This should teach you to behave and not be such a little brat.” Dean grunted, turning the key and locking the chastity cage concealing his younger brother’s large cock so that he would have little to no ability to pleasure himself without his dom around. 

“But I promise I’ll be good, you don’t have to lock me up!” Begged the muscular giant beneath the weight of his older brother. He’d gotten himself in quite a pickle, having jerked off before his lover had returned from a quick, solo salt and burn just a state away. Having violated the terms of what he was allowed to do in his brother’s absence, he was now going to be deprived of his own cock for an undetermined amount of time. 

“You already promised that you wouldn’t touch yourself while I was away, so how can I trust that? Now you can only get off the way you were meant to, on my cock or someone else’s.” Scolding the larger man, he smirked as he whipped out his phone and took a picture of the custom steel cage made for his sub’s monster cock. Dean decided to post the photo of the locked nub to his Twitter that he’d made specifically for not so publicly humiliating his bitch. Only one of their followers knew the two in person, Cliff from the surprise threesum they had a few months back. He never missed a chance to gander at the couple’s online shenanigans, and jerk off to the content they posted on a regular basis.

 **[CuntryCliff]:** @DomDaddyDee dam dude! Even locked up he looks massive, hope to see you dirty fuckers again for some fun!

It was a bit weird that he was so enthusiastic about the couple after finding out they were actually brothers, but he was still the one person that didn't judge them for it. They'd amassed quite the following under the aliases DomDaddyDee and SubbySamWhich, despite never revealing their gorgeous faces to remain anonymous. 

Now it was time for the truly sadistic part of little Sammy’s punishment, Dean lubing up his brother’s hole to further torture him. “Wait--What’re you doing?” He asked in an alarmed tone, cuffs scraping against the bed frame, metallic shrills filling his ears as he struggled. Suddenly he felt a blunt object pressed into his hole. 

“Since you wanted to get off so badly, I’ll be making sure you cum so much that little nub’s gonna be sore for a week. Had to get a bigger one though, since you’ve gotten so loose recently.” Rather snidely, he informed Sam of the depth of his punishment, that depth being approximately four inches deep and four inches across. Sliding the toy in the rest of the way, Dean angled the thickest part of the toy so that it nudged the sensitive prostate oh so gently. The large muscular body went tight at the sensation, a harsh gasp coming from behind gritted teeth. Pressing a single button on his phone, he turned the vibration up to full blast, causing Sam’s caged cock to twitch with pleasure.

“D-Dean, please I can’t take it!” Crying out in agony, he fought back the vibration, attempting to not let the feeling overtake him. Before he could protest further, a small spurt shot through the opening of his cage, his entire body shuddering with the orgasm shredding his resolve apart. 

Striking him across the face with an open palm, “First of all, you can take whatever _I_ say you can. Secondly, what are you supposed to call me, Bitch?” he asked condescendingly, leaning over his lover’s now reddening face. His low, gravelly voice showed how serious he was, and Sam couldn’t afford to make him angry again that day. Thinking was a challenge at this point, and he wasn’t letting up on that sweet spot located inside him that drove him crazy. 

“I’m s--orry, Sir. I’ll be good--I promise!” He pleaded, arching his back off the bed as his brother loomed over him. _Where’d he get this thing? It feels like it’s rattling my brain it’s so powerful! How the hell is this toy safe to go inside someone?_ Finally he was granted a break from the pulsations, just as a rough hand reached for his sweaty chest, massaging his nipple and making his dick throb within its steel prison. 

“You fucking better, I’m not even using you as a hole tonight you’ve got me so pissed off. I’m just gonna keep teasing you until I’ve had my fill, then maybe have someone _else_ over that won't disobey me." Dean said commandingly, it was hard to tell how serious he was. They could both have almost whoever they wanted, being as attractive as they are. Especially with hook up apps being a thing now, he could have someone over in less than half an hour. 

He continued massaging the sweat-slicked flesh of Sam's body, taking every chance he could to toy with his partner's buttons. After how long they'd been doing this, they were masterfully in tune with each other's bodies, knowing exactly how to yield maximum pleasure for their lover. "Yessir. I'll take my punishment like the bitch I am." Sam groaned, still reeling from his climax. 

"That's right, baby. You know your place." Dean snickered, starting the toy back up at a lower setting. Not caring how perverse their attraction was, he was in love with the way his little brother looked, shackled to the bed, whining in sexual frustration as his hole was stretched and abused. "Now I'm thinking I'm gonna have you cum at least three more times before I let you out, of the cuffs that is." Once again he blasted Sam's prostate with the maximum pulsation that could bring even a giant to his knees.

"Oh, God!" Mewled the bound Winchester, trembling at the feeling. He was desperate to touch his own cock, or even someone else’s. It just had to be something more than this toy before these pitiful orgasms could mean anything, not that it was stopping him from experiencing them. “Sir, m--may I cum again?” 

Pleased hums buzzed through his older brother’s lips at the plea to orgasm, knowing his little bitch was holding it back. “Cum for me, Sammy. Make all those beautiful noises for me.” Gently twisting the plug to provide a wider variety of stimuli for his submissive, he began tonguing the slit in the head of his cage as a tiny white spurt graced his mouth. “Mmm, such a sweet little nub you have. Maybe if we keep it locked up long enough it’ll shrink down to a normal size.” He goaded, but it was a total bluff. While he was the more dominant one of the couple, he adored his brother’s monster cock and how it felt when it was inside him on the occasions he did bottom. Unplugging the ass in front of him made Sam shudder, his hole gaping and craving more stimulation. 

Yanking his arms in protest, his restraints clattered against the bed. Feeling this empty wasn’t what he needed if he was going to cum two more times, plus some pitiful whining would surely get him more attention from his lover. Regardless of what most people thought, the submissive role was typically the one more so in control, knowing how to toy with their doms like professionals and get exactly what they wanted out of them. Slightly sweaty bangs clung to his forehead as he looked up at his brother with his hazel eyes, full of desperation. “Please fill me, Daddy?” Biting his lower lip for effect, he knew Dean was already rock hard, at this point it was easy to manipulate him. 

_Damn, you’re not making this easy, Sammy. If I fuck you, you’re not going to learn anything. But I think I know how to calm you down._ Grabbing a small dollop of lube, just to be sure he’d be comfortable and smeared it on his fingers. Firmly placing his thumb right below his balls, and plunging the remaining middle two fingers inside his plaything. The entire bed shook as two fingers pressed against his prostate, making him squirm so deliciously in pleasure. Feeling so close, but overstimulated, it was a tactic Dean often used to keep the orgasms at bay and prevent him from getting off on his own terms. It was like drowning or suffocating, except it was caused by nothing but tactile sensations. Muscles contracted and released all on their own, at this point electricity firing beneath his skin was in control of his nervous system, it was all involuntary at this point. 

“Fu-Oh God!” He howled, his voice echoing through the chambers on the bunker, much to his brother’s delight. At this point, Sam wasn’t going to be able to ejaculate anymore, meaning prostate orgasms are what he needed to escape his prison. Bucking his hips in rhythm with the pressure Dean provided, he was able to manage a steady stream of sexual nirvana that wasn't overpowering. “Yes, feels so good! I’m getting close again, Sir.” Logic faded away, only primal, sexual needs remained. Craving that climax that just seemed barely out of reach, he slammed his hips down on the hand working his hole. His eyes nearly rolled out of his skull, his orgasm rattled him so hard. Laughter was all that could be heard, coming from the man that loved the blush that spread across his brother’s face as he came.

Being the merciful man he was, he allowed a small breather for his younger brother to recover, leaning forward and kissing him sweetly to assure him he could power through the last of the scene. But to avoid excess stimulation, he left his fingers inside the warmth of Sam’s body. Once he’d resumed his typical sadistic streak, he slid his pointer finger in with the two already residing within him. Maintaining the fluid strokes of his hand, he slipped his pinky in with ease leaving only his thumb visible to him. “Color?” He inquired about his lover’s emotional state, just to see if he needed to pull back or keep pushing forward. 

“Green, blazing emerald city of Oz green!” If that weren’t an invitation to start fisting his younger brother, nothing was. Shaping his hand properly, he folded his thumb in with the rest of his finger tips, meaning the final obstacle was simply passing his knuckles through his rim. Dean made sure to apply some extra lube to the rest of his hand, really slathering it on to help extra friction be a non-issue for his bottom’s ass. “So full, I need more!” 

“Aww, Little Sammy gonna start being my punching bag? I’ve almost got my whole fist inside you already, you needy little whore.”

“Please, Sir. Want you to punch my hole out so bad!” A plea for the whole fist lit a fire beneath both of them, Sam opened his legs wider to allow for easier positioning, rocking back and forth with the pace his brother was setting. Light burning hindered his enthusiasm just a bit, but taking a fist for the first time wasn’t exactly a cake walk for anyone. He welcomed the stretch and stinging sensation as the rest of the large hand slid past the ring of muscle and into his body. Newfound peace hit him like a wall, feeling as if he were getting fucked by the entire universe at once, the fist propelling him through space and time as he was lost in the totality of existence. 

Seeing his wrist disappear into his little brother was quite likely one of the _most_ arousing things he’d ever seen. They’d talked about it before but never actually experimented this far with fisting, so far everyone involved was a big fan. “Can’t do this too often, you know? Don’t want you getting too loose on me.” Deep chuckles arose as he tickled Sam’s inner workings, very pleased with himself and so proud of what they had accomplished today. However, it was proving difficult to get that last little explosion out of the puddle of moans his brother was morphing into. With that in mind, he didn’t keep his hand in its new favorite place for much longer, and decided to forego the last of his punishment given how far they had gotten that day. “You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” Dean grinned from ear to ear, green eyes sparking more than they ever had as he wiped his hands off and uncuffed his boyfriend from the bed. 

“Only cause you never really let me forget it.” Sam laughed, leaning in for a deeper kiss now that he wasn’t restricted in any way. Looking down at his brother’s hands, he marveled at the fact that one could actually fit inside of him. _Holy shit, I never thought I’d fall this far down the rabbit hole. I’m becoming the rabbit hole._

“I need to go wash my hands, how about you get dinner started? If you’re good, I’ll let Samsquatch out of his cage after we eat.” He winked flirtatiously at his brother, knowing how much he hated the nickname he’d chosen for his third leg. 

“Fine, but you _will_ be eating a vegetable tonight.” Glaring playfully at his older brother, he knew it could really scare Dean straight and prevent him from any further mischief. 

Cringing at the thought of touching anything that could be labeled “rabbit food” he conceded to the fact that he was being cared for by someone that really loved him. “Jeez, and I thought I was the evil one. Caging, cuffing, fisting, that’s all just peachy. But vegetables? That’s crossing a line, and I’m calling red if I see a Brussels sprout on my plate!” He joked as he walked away to the restroom, knowing his brand of humor always got a chuckle out of Sam. 

“Every part of this is so fucked up, but I wouldn’t change any of it for the world.” It was a sentiment that often crossed his mind, he couldn’t deny that. Monsters, angels, incestuous kinky sex, loving his older brother on everal different layers. So convoluted, but yet absolutely perfect.


End file.
